Twilight Rewrite
by Ruki44
Summary: What if Zelda came with Midna and Link when they first met her.  How much would that screw up the story line?  How much would that screw up Link?  Follow Link's story as he journeys with the two most craziest, or so he says, females Hyrule has ever known.
1. Princess of Hyrule

Ruki44: Hey, Ruki44 here, this is my first time ever writing something for Twilight Princess. I usually write Wind Waker stories, so I'm used to writing the female characters a bit more like Midna, tough, sarcastic, but kind hearted through it all.

Ruki: I wonder who she could be talking about **_Looks pointedly at Tetra_**

Tetra: What do you mean by that?!

Ruki: Oh nothing...

Ruki44: Ah yes, my co-hosts, these are just two of them, the more argumentive ones I must add. Ruki is from Digimon Tamers, if you just know her dub name, its Rika. And of course Tetra from the Wind Waker. Plus my other two co-host are Hinata from Naruto. She's probably the sane one of us, and then there is Rukia from Bleach, she's like me...but smarter. And more naive...

Rukia: Hey! Do you want me to beat you up?

Hinata: Let's not start anything...

Ruki44: **_Totally ignoring possibility of fight that is bound to, and will happen_** Anyways, this story is about if Zelda went with Midna and Link the first time they met. Since I can't remeber certain parts, and I am looking it up cutscenes and reading stradegy guides so I know what's going on, but even so, I'm bound to be off...and make stuff up...

Tetra: Bound to?

Ruki: She means she's going to make stuff up as she goes along while attempting to stay to the story line

Tetra: I KNOW THAT!

Ruki44: **_still ignorging warning signs_** Anyways, I can't exactly write Zelda as serious all the time, so I'm going to make her serious when she needs to be, but she will be like Elie from Rave Master sorta. I will attempt to make sense of it in the story.

Rukia: Keyword attempt.

Hinata: That's not nice.

Ruki44: Anywho...let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

Twilight Rewrite

_The Princess of Hyrule_

"Not much farther." I glanced back on my back toward the freeloading little imp that was riding on it. I should be grateful that she got me out of that nasty cell, but it would be nice if she would tell me what was going on, like why I am a wolf for example. All she did was insisted that I meet some person, she didn't tell me who at all. At least I got her name through one of her ramblings, Midna. "There, up there." Midna interrupted my thoughts once again.

With a sigh, well best as I possibly could in my wolf form, I leaped through a hole and found myself on some stairs. I walked up the stairs and entered through this room. Some person with a dark black cloak standing near the window. Suspicious…So I growled at the person, earning a creepy little laugh out of Midna. The person, startled turned around slowly. I could somewhat see a part of the person's face. Defiantly female and even though I was a wolf, a beast, no fear was graced her features, just surprise. I ceased my growling at once, looking at her curiously. Was this the person that Midna was so insistent on meeting. Curious, I walked closer, ignoring Midna's noise of 'oh brother'.

"Midna?!" the woman said softly staring at the little imp surprised. I looked back at the little imp in surprise, she knew this person?

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…" Midna replied leaning back. The woman then turned her attention back toward me.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…" she mused.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do." Midna said thoughtfully. What are they talking about? The woman kneeled down in front of me and I felt her eyes travel down to my chain.

"…You were imprisoned?" The woman asked me. After a pause she continued. "I am sorry." she apologized, and I could tell, she really and truly was sorry. But why would she be sorry?

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is…or what's happened…So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…Twilight Princess. Eee hee!" Midna said, addressing the woman. What was this crazed imp talking about? The woman looked down, obviously guilt ridden. After a pause, she spoke again.

"Listen carefully…This was once the land where the power of the gods used to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight…It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." the woman paused, I could smell a bit of blood, not much. She seemed lost in thought, in a memory perhaps, a memory that caused her great pain. She then continued her story. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without the light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed on into spirit forms…All the people know now is fear…Fear of a nameless evil…" she paused once again, looking out the window before turning back toward us. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…" and she slowly took of her hood and I backed up a bit surprised, nearly knocking Midna off my back. The woman had brown with a tint of blonde hair and pointed ears like mine. She wore a crown and her eyes were blue, maybe a bit bluer then my own, but I couldn't be too sure. I noticed that she had bit her lip, so that would explain the smell of blood. "I am Zelda." she said gloomily. Wow…didn't see that coming.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight all that bad? I mean, he agrees with me, don't you?" Midna said, obviously trying to cheer her up, painfully nudging me in the sides.

"Yea." I wheezed out, but all it sounded like was a bark.

"See?" she said grinning up at the gloomy princess. Zelda however didn't smile.

"Midna…This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda questioned Midna. I felt Midna leave my back and I glanced up into the air to see her levitating there.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna replied shrugging, her back to Zelda and me. Oh yea, she is defiantly hiding something. Zelda just let it go and turned her attention back toward me.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." Zelda said. Midna landed painfully back on my back. Does she enjoy making me suffer? "You must leave here quickly." Zelda urged us. I glanced back at Midna. We just weren't gonna leave her here in this hell were we? Midna seemed to understand my questioning glance and sighed.

"Well Princess, looks like wolf boy has taking a liking to you." Midna said sighing, floating off my back and started searching through Zelda's wardrobe, before finding a dummy.

"What are you doing Midna, what are you going to do with that?" Zelda asked, clearly confused. Midna grinned.

"It's obvious isn't it? We're going to kidnap you and bring you with us. All you do is stare out that window anyway, put this cloak over the dummy and the stupid guard won't notice." Midna said placing the dummy so it appeared it was staring out the window. Zelda still seemed confused.

"But why?" she insisted. Midna sighed.

"I told you didn't I? Wolf boy has taking a liking to you. So have I. So come on." she insisted tugging on her cloak. Zelda however wouldn't leave so easily.

"I won't put you in danger anymore." she said stubbornly. Midna sighed and then grinned at her.

"We'll use force if we have to. It's a wolf and me against little old you. Now take off that stupid cloak!" Midna demanded. Zelda still seemed unsure, but she was breaking. I whined and gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. I saw her cave in.

"Crazy…" she muttered, reluctantly taking off the cloak and handing it to Midna who put it on the dummy, making it look very convincing. Zelda then looked at her with a look that said 'Now what?'. Midna then grabbed her hand and lead her over to me. Zelda looked at me and back to her.

"Get on him." Midna said a bit annoyed. Zelda blushed a bit.

"But…I couldn't possibly…" she stammered.

"It's ok. He don't mind, do you boy?" Midna said trying to console her. I nodded my head vigorously and barked in agreement. Zelda still seemed unsure.

"You can do more good for the people of Hyrule out there then in here." Midna said. That did it, she slowly got on my back, apologizing softly. Midna hopped on in front of her and I dashed out the room. As we ran down the stairs, I noticed an awful stench coming toward a door on the stairs. I skidded to a stop as Midna made a motion to be silent. "Not that way, the guard's coming. Boy he's prompt." Midna remarked good naturally.

"Told you." Zelda whispered back. Midna ignored her, she was looking around for an exit. I saw her eyes linger on a door in the wall and Zelda seemed to think the same thing. "Your crazy, he might hurt himself." she whispered fervently.

"He's fine, he can do it." Midna said confidently. I nodded and leapt up earning a small squeak out of the Princess of Hyrule on the way. I padded outside and Zelda slipped off my back, her hand lingering on my head.

"That was dangerous." she berated the both of us. Midna just shrugged and turned her attention to me.

"Well a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into the twilight…But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna asked me. After a moment's pause she transformed into Colin and Illia, mimicking their cries…badly I might say. "Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But…We'll you'd have to be my servant…and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Midna said, then transporting me, and Zelda away.

* * *

Tetra: Typical, long intro, yet short chapter.

Ruki44: Short, it's four pages!

Hinata: I have to agree with Tetra, I've seen longer...

Ruki44: Not you too, and anyways, I can't write extremely long chapters.

Rukia: You're doing it for one story.

Ruki: That's because she's watching what it's based on while she rights it.

Rukia: Oh...

Ruki44: Shut up you guys! I don't own anything, and review!


	2. Sword and Shield

Ruki44: Two chapters for you, happy? 

Tetra: Don't be fooled, she always does this, writes a couple of chapters then takes her good time about updating! 

Ruki44: Just for that you're doing the disclaimer! 

Ruki, Rukia, Hinata: **_shakes head sadly_**

Ruki: Idiot 

Rukia: Moron 

Hinata: Tetra... 

Tetra: Argh, why me, Ruki44 doesn't own anything because she is a low life author! 

Ruki44: No editorials! 

Tetra: I'll make all the editorials I want 

**_Fight breaks out, you knew this was coming, didn't you?_**

Hinata: All right, um, enjoy...

* * *

_Sword and Shield_

I…we…were back at the spring near Ordon Village. Zelda seemed quite confused. Unlike the rest of Hyrule, Ordon was still sunny and not covered with Twilight.

"Oh that's right. I forgot to mention one thing…though you may have left the darkness realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self…and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" Midna's voice came from out of nowhere. Totally confused, both me and Zelda looked around wildly to see where that little imp had went off to. "Eee hee hee! See you later!" Midna said cheerfully. Zelda sighed.

"She's hard to figure out." she said softly. I barked in agreement. Zelda looked down at me and smiled softly.

"I don't know how to thank you enough…I don't even know your name…but…if you decide to take Midna's offer…I'll…I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise. I got us into this mess and I'll get us out." Zelda said looking up at the clear sky. I looked at her in awe before smiling, I don't know if wolf's can smile…but…I think she got my message because she smiled back at me too. I looked toward the spring and padded out the spring, I heard Zelda's footsteps follow me, splashing through the water. I walked down the winding path to my house just to find a bunch of low life monsters there. I quickly killed them, stupid things. "Nice." I heard Zelda congratulate me, whistling a bit.

"Thank you for saving me." I blinked, what the…I looked around seeing nothing but Zelda and a squirrel.

"You may look like a beast, but your that farmhand boy right? I can smell him on you. Well you can talk to animals now, if you haven't figured that much out, well see you later." the squirrel said before leaving. Zelda saw me starring at the squirrel and knelt down beside me.

"What was all about, huh?" she asked looking at the squirrel then back at me. I didn't know myself. I looked up at her quizzically, trying to tell her I was as confused as she was.

"You stand out too much." Midna's voice came suddenly and randomly.

"Huh?" Zelda said, both of us looking around confused.

"I mean your clothes! The twilight monsters, or anybody for that matter, can tell you're the Princess of Hyrule, you need to change into something else." Midna said exasperated.

"But I don't have something else to change into." Zelda remarked. I however was thoughtful, Midna was right. Of course, she could wear some stuff of mine, if she didn't mind wearing guy clothes. I barked excitedly and looked pointedly at my house.

"It seems that wolf boy here knows where you can get some clothes to wear." Midna remarked, seemingly uninterested. Zelda looked at me, then at my house.

"I can't just steal somebody's clothes." She said, frowning a bit. I walked toward the sign that bore my name and looked back at her. She walked over and read it. "Link's house. Ok, so I know the person's name, but still…" she said, obviously not catching on.

"Your name is Link?" Midna piped up curiously. I barked to confirm her guess. Finally!

"Oh, so this is your house…" Zelda realized, finally catching on. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Well there you go, Link is obviously trying to tell you that you can borrow some of his clothes." Midna's voice explained to Zelda what I was trying to get up. Zelda looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Thanks." she said blushing a bit and standing up. I sat down and she quickly scaled the ladder. Five minutes later she appeared, wearing my farm hand clothes and her crown was gone, the only thing she still had that was hers was her earrings. Her clothes she was wearing earlier in her hands. A shadow Midna appeared and floated up next to her.

"Perfect. Now you look less conspicuous." she said nodding her head in approval.

"Where did you come…oh never mind. What should I do with my old clothes?" Zelda asked, nodding to the clothes in her hands.

"I'll hold onto them for you." Midna replied and she pointed at Zelda's clothes and they disappeared. "Oh, and I almost forgot. I swiped this before I followed you guys back here. I figured you might want it." Midna said cheerfully, and with a flick of her hands, a sword appeared. Zelda's eyes light up.

"My sword!" she said gleefully. Midna laughed. "Can't have you being totally defenseless now can I…which brings matters to Link. Link, your fine in wolf form. But when your human again, you're going to need something to defend yourself with, which is why I need you to get a sword and shield. Got it?" Midna said, looking at me. I nodded my head and barked. "Good boy, well see you later, good luck you two!" and I watched as Midna went back into my shadow.

"So that's where she was." Zelda said, breaking the silence. She then looked at me. "Where are we going to find a sword and shield for you?" she asked me. I thought for a minute. Looking around the village might yield some results. I motioned for her to follow me and padded my way toward the village. I heard a soft thump and hurried footsteps and I turned my head slightly to see she was walking briskly right beside me.

I softly padded into the village. I saw the idiot…I mean Jaggle up on the vines. I felt Zelda poking me lightly.

"Neh, neh Link, who is he?" she whispered quietly. I looked up at her, I would tell her but…wolves can't talk…

"Zelda…" I barked out softly, I'm a wolf, wolves can't talk…in human tongue. Zelda cocked her head.

"What?" she asked confused. I just stared at her.

"You can understand me?" I asked her in awe. She seemed confused until it dawned on her.

"Oh my goddesses, I totally forgot you can't speak in human tongue while you're a wolf…but how can I understand you? Unless…Link do you have a piece of the Triforce?" she asked me suddenly. I looked up at her confused.

"Huh?" I said, the most intelligent thing that I could come up with.

"Did you have a mark of three triangles on your hand, one more standing out then the others?" she clarified. I instantly understood what she was talking about, my odd birthmark.

"Oh, yea. Did you have a birthmark just like it?" I asked her, very interested.

"It's not a birthmark, but yea. That must make me understand you, we're connected that way." Zelda mused.

"Excellent, you can translate what's he saying, all I hear is barks." Midna's voice came from my shadow brightly. Her voice then turned serious. "But enough of this later, first sword and shield." she reminded us and then she fell silent.

"Ok, I'm going go check this way, you check that way." I told Zelda, nodding my furry head past Jaggle, and then jerked it the other way. Zelda nodded in confirmation. I darted past Jaggle, but before I got far, I heard his scream. I looked up at him, was he hurt or anything?

"Monster!" he yelped, pointing at me. What was that moron talking…oh yea, I'm a wolf…shit…He plucked up a reed and blew in it. Double shit. Sure enough, a hawk came to the call of the whistle, and he lunged it at me, it hit me, and with a yelp I ran off back toward the trail. Stupid hawk…I heard footsteps toward me, oh no, not again. But it turned out to be Zelda. She knelt down beside me, concerned.

"You ok Link? I heard you yelp." she asked worried.

"Oh, he's fine, he just got his wolf butt owned by an idiot with a hawk." Midna helpfully supplied. I hung my head in shame and I felt Zelda pet my head consolingly.

"There, there Link its ok, you're just not used to your wolf body." she consoled me.

"Aw, how cute." Midna said, a bit of sarcasm layered in her voice. After a few seconds she spoke again. "You know, who does that guy think he is? I think we should get back at him somehow…" Midna mused. Zelda's eyes light up.

"Leave it to me, I'll be back in a second." Zelda said, and ran off. Midna just stared after her.

"You know, I have no idea what's running through her mind at all…" Midna murmured. Just then I heard a scream and I saw Jaggle jump down from his perch and run away screaming about ghosts. I glanced up and saw Zelda grinning and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh my goddesses, priceless. Please tell me you saw that, where's a pictograph when you need one…" Midna cried out between laughs. Zelda jumped down from her perch and hurried over to us, grinning like the maniac she was.

"How's that?" she asked us smiling. The little shadow Midna appeared and gave her a pat on the back.

"Priceless! You, Princess, are one crazy genius…I wish I had a pictograph…" Midna said laughing. I grinned at her.

"I never knew Jaggle could scream like a little girl, that was hilarious." I complemented her, making Zelda blush lightly and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"I always wanted to do that, but I couldn't." she admitted sheepishly. Then she got serious a bit.

"When I was up there, I saw this fat guy and this lazy-looking bum talking over there by that house. Maybe we should check it out?" she suggested, pointing toward Bo and Hanch talking. Midna nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Yea, you might want to see what they are saying." she agreed, and with that said, returned back to my shadow. Zelda caught my eye and I nodded. We creped toward them, taking cover in the weeds. I strained my ears until we were close enough that we could hear them, which was pretty close.

"The shield is in the house, up in the attic." said Hanch and Bo nodded approvingly.

"Good, and the sword?" he asked.

"Rusl has it." Hanch clarified. Then the two glanced over to where I was hiding and saw me, only me because Zelda, being the smart one she was, was laying on her stomach so she was completely cover by the weeds. Their eyes widened and with a scream they ran away.

"You know, that could really hurt my feelings…being called a monster all the time." I whined. Zelda rubbed the top of my head, messing up my fur a bit.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're a monster." she assured me, smiling.

"That's because you know he's not, though credit to you, you didn't scream bloody murder when Link growled at you by mistake. I mean, as you can see, most people are put off by wolves, much more so when they're growling at them. Though again…you're not most people. Enough of this rambling, we need to find a way in that house! Link?" Midna rambled.

"Through the front door?" I suggested. Midna was quiet for a minute.

"What the hell did he just say!" she asked Zelda, clearly aggravated that she too cannot understand me.

"Through the front door?" she translated for Midna.

"Very funny Link, argh, I guess we'll just look for a way in, come on you two…" Midna grumbled. Zelda stood up and brushed herself off. Then I saw her scrunch her eyes. I followed to where she was looking, it was the waterwheel. She ran toward it, and not wanting to get separated, I followed her. She stopped and a grin formed on her face. I looked to see what she saw and my heart sank. Why couldn't it ever be easy?

"Oh Midna…" Zelda sang out. Midna appeared out of my shadow.

"What?" she asked confused. Zelda pointed to a doorway that lead to the attic of the house where the shield was supposedly kept.

"Will that work?" she asked, a grin filling her face. Midna stared and a grin of her own appeared. Great, I was surrounded by two mentally challenged females.

"Yea, if we use the water wheel to get there, come on Link, Zelda." she said, hopping on the water wheel.

"Come on, get on." I said to Zelda, locking onto Midna. Zelda seemed confused for a moment until she got what I was telling her. Without another word, she carefully climbed on my back. When I was sure she was on (I could tell she would stay on because she had her arms wrapped around my neck for dear life. Not that I blame her, we are doing something incredibly stupid…) and with a leap, I leapt up to where Midna was and into the little door. I saw the shield laying on the bed and Zelda clambered off my back and picked up with a triumphant grin.

"Shield, check." she said gleefully.

"Great, hang onto that. Ok, now Link you have to lead us to this 'Rusl' person's house to get the sword." Midna commanded us.

"Right, but can we use the door?" I whimpered, giving the puppy dog eyes to Zelda. I saw Zelda melt, alright, I know her weak spot. What really surprised me is that I could do it as a wolf, I could never get it down pat as a human.

"Alright." she agreed, and opened the front door. I trotted happily outside, with Zelda following me.

"Where is this Rusl's house?" she asked, looking around.

"This way, come on." I said trotting toward Rusl's house. After a few seconds of silence, Zelda piped up.

"Is that Rusl there Link, the guy holding the lantern that keeps walking back and forth?" she asked, pointing right at Rusl.

"Yea, that's him, come on, he'll see us, this way." I said softly, creeping down into the ditch, Zelda following suit. When we passed him, we both crouched lower and practically crawled on our bellies until we were sure we were passed his line of vision.

"Oh, there's a woman…hey, she's pregnant, isn't she?" Zelda commented, pointing to Uli sitting on the front porch, the basket which I had fetched for her earlier next to her.

"Yea…crap, now we can't go through the front door…" I muttered darkly.

"Use your senses, you might find something." Midna commented quietly all of a sudden. While Zelda recovered from her heart attack thanks to Midna, I concentrated and used my sixth sense if you will. I saw a patch of dirt that if I dug in, I could get into the house.

"Wait right here, there's a spot of dirt, if I dug in it, I can get inside. But I'm not sure if you could fit." I told Zelda. She nodded, and slid farther down the ditch, holding the shield close to her chest. With a quick peek to see that Uli wasn't looking, I ran toward the dirt and started digging and when I figured the hole was big enough for me to go through, I slipped inside. When I got inside, I noticed the sword laying on the coach. Feeling slightly guilty, I picked up the sword between my teeth and left the way I came. I came back to Zelda. She gently took the sword from my teeth and held it under her arm, opposite the side where her own sword was buckled to her waist.

"Great, now that we have got all the stuff that we need, let's go back." Midna said, popping up from my shadow. Both Zelda and I nodded our heads and we sprinted back towards my house, luckily not running into any villagers. We were passing the spring when a voice called out to us…from the spring no less!

"Come here…" the voice commanded. Zelda and I exchanged looks before trotting a bit warily into the spring. All of a sudden these pillars came raining down from the sky, then created a force field barrier around us, trapping Zelda and me inside. Then this red portal thingy appeared out of nowhere in the sky and specs of Twilight came raining down, forming a butt ugly beast. It roared and clumsily lunged toward Zelda. That's when things got a little hazy, I could hear Zelda's sword sliding out of its sheath and the monster's um…footsteps in the water. I felt myself lunge toward the beast and with a jump I latched on, biting the hell out of it until I felt the particles start to disappear in my mouth. I jumped back and landed next to Zelda, who had by this time, drawn her sword and was standing dumbstruck as the monster evaporated into the air, back through the portal thing it came from, turning the portal blue, but for some reason, the portal didn't leave. Wonder why that was.

"Thank you for defeating that beast. I am Ordona, the last of the four light spirits of Hyrule." said this golden, glowing monkey. "My other three brethren has had their light stolen by the shadow beings. If you wish to revert to your human form, it would be in your best interest to help them regain their light. I wish you the best of luck." Ordona advised, before disappearing in a shower of golden light. After a moment's silence, Midna spoke up.

"Well then, guess we know how to get Link back into his human form. If I'm not mistaken, there is another magical talking springs in Faron Woods. We should head there first…" Midna said thoughtfully. Zelda's mind seemed to be on a whole different track.

"Talking monkeys…" she whispered in awe. "COOL!" she cried out in a childish glee. Midna and I stared at her.

"Guess she really never got out much, being the Princess and all…" she trailed off, then sweatdropped. "Great, I have a boy who is currently a wolf and a Princess that can go from gloomy and serious to a naïve child in two seconds flat…What have I gotten myself into?" Midna cried out, holding her face in her hands. She then took some deep breaths and turned to me. "Get her attention and come on." she sighed. I nodded and poked her hand with my nose.

"Come on Zelda, time to go. We're going to see another talking…golden…animal…So get a move on. You can ride on my back if you want." I said, trying to get her attention, finally succeeding. She turned her attention toward me and smiled.

"Alright." she agreed and carefully climbed on my back. "Your fur is really soft you know." she said randomly, still good-natured. I saw Midna roll her eyes.

"Link, you're the one whose gonna watch over her when she's in these kind of moods." Midna informed me. I nodded my head, I didn't expect anything less. Zelda just stuck her tongue out at Midna, and Midna returned the gesture. Before this became a contest, I walked out of the hot sprints, Midna quickly returning to my shadow, and Zelda lightly gripping onto my fur.

We crossed the bridge and arrived at this wall of a shadow. Midna reappeared and looked at the both of us.

"You ready, nothing else you guys might need?" Midna asked. Zelda and I both nodded our heads. "Ok then, Zelda, hang on tight to Link, now just a moment." she said, disappearing behind the veil of twilight. After a few seconds, this giant hand came and dragged us in. Zelda started screaming, and I would too, but I was too scared to make a noise. Plus, I really don't know if wolves can scream…

* * *

Ruki: I'm impressed, this one was pretty long.

Rukia: I know.

Hinata: Well it seems Tetra and Ruki44 are still at it, so review!


	3. Bughunt

Ruki44: I updated! Quickly too! I feel so proud of myself. And sense I'm not following the charactization 

Tetra: You spelled that wrong 

Ruki44: **_ignores_** of the characters, I will put up their personalities so far. 

Link: The main character and storyteller. A simple farm hand boy, was that is until he fell into the Twilight and turned into a wolf. He met up with Midna and with her help, he ah, forcibly dragged along Princess Zelda. He thinks that Midna and Zelda are insane. Agreed to be Midna's servant if she helped him locate the children of Ordon 

Zelda: The mysterious Princess of Hyrule. At first she seemed serious, calm, and composed. When she was...forcibly dragged along with Midna and Link, she acted more like a small child. She is the only one who can understand Link in his wolf form thanks to the bond of the Triforce. She became the servant of Midna as well in order to help Link. 

Midna: A child of the Twilight, helped Link forcibly drag Zelda from Hyrule Castle. She made a pact with Link. She would help him find the children of Ordon if he became her servant. She's somewhat sane...somewhat. 

Ruki: Intresting, nice short summeries. 

Ruki44: Well I can't revel too much information can I? Well to all those who commented that Ordona is the goat, not the monkey, thank you. I will go back and fix that...eventually. 

Hinata: ...Why not now? 

Ruki44: It's late. 

Rukia: Translation: I'm too lazy. 

Ruki44: Just for that, you're doing the disclaimer! 

Rukia: Shit! Ruki44 don't own nothing because she is a low life author who sits in front of the computer all day. 

Ruki44: I don't sit in front of the computer all day! 

Rukia: FINE! And watches too much CSI, Forsenic Files, Law and Order... 

Ruki44: You know what? Shut up. Let's get on with it.

* * *

_Bug Hunt_

Zelda was holding on to my fur a bit tighter then I would have liked, panting hard, obviously still scared. Though I can't blame her, even though this was my second time being brought into the Twilight like that, it still scared the living crap out of me.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad." Midna said as she zapped the sword and shield away. She was floating around us, mostly watching Zelda recover from her heart attack. Zelda's eyes twitched. Uh oh, my wolf senses are tingling.

"WASN'T THAT BAD? WASN'T THAT BAD?! THAT WAS HORRIBLE, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON, AND I WAS SCARED HALF TO DEATH AND YOUR TELLING ME IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Zelda yelled at Midna, pointing her finger at the little imp. Midna held one finger to her forehead like she was thinking.

"My Midna senses are tingling…and they are telling me to…RUN LIKE HELL!" Midna cried out, running down a path.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zelda roared, unsheathing her sword, running after Midna. In attempt to prevent bloodshed, I bounded after the pissed off Princess and the imp on death row. Then all of a sudden, just like back at Ordon springs, pillars rained down from the sky, then creating a barrier around the three of us. The red portal once again appeared and instead of one just dropping down from the sky, three did.

"I'll let you guys handle this." Midna said, floating a good ways up, safe from the monsters, and an angry Zelda. Zelda growled and cut the nearest monster that was stupid to go near her in half, and then I lunged at the other one, killing it. When we both rounded on the last remaining monster, it threw up its head and roared a terrible howl, making me go deaf, I swear.

"My ears, my god, if he's singing, make him stop, make him stop!" Zelda wailed, rolling on the ground, covering her pointed ears with her hands.

"Your ears? I'm the one with extra sensitive hearing!" I called back toward Zelda. Before Zelda could make a smart reply back (and I knew she was, I don't know how I knew, I just did) the two ugly freaks we killed got back up like nothing happened. Zelda yelped and scrambled backwards.

"Night of the living dead!" she cried out, pointing to the monster nearest her.

"You two are hopeless. Link, concentrate on all the monsters, quick!" Midna cried out, landing on my back quite painfully. I did what I was told and concentrated on all the monsters at once. Then all of a sudden, after a few seconds, I saw this…field…come around me, trapping all the monsters within it. Sparks of red were coming off the monsters. The monster near Zelda froze for a second, seemingly confused. Without really thinking about it, I lunged, hitting the one nearest me, the one who had wailed earlier, and then the one who was threatening Zelda in less then five seconds. The pillars, like before disappeared and the red portal turned blue. Zelda looked at me, she was still shaking.

"Zombies…" she whimpered scared.

"You mean, you weren't scared that you were almost going to die? Goddesses Princess, get your priorities in check!" Midna berated her, shaking her head. Zelda didn't say anything, well she did, but she was muttering about the living dead or something of the sort. Midna just sighed again and helped her stand up and brought her over to me.

"She's in no condition to move. We should find the spring quickly." Midna explained, helping the scared Princess onto my back, then she got on in front of her. "Well then Link, let's go." she said, kicking me in the sides. I gave her a dirty glare, what did I look like? A horse? She give me an innocent grin…why that little…With a grunt I turned around and trotted forward a bit. Then all of a sudden, through the darkness of the Twilight, I saw a bright light.

"Shiny light…" Zelda said, a bit of childish glee riding her voice. I glanced back at her. At least she wasn't scared stiff anymore.

"…So you are the ones who are destined to save the world" came a soft voice, it was loud enough to hear, but it didn't just have the same effect on me, us, as Ordona did. "Wow, the goddesses must have been pretty desperate…a naïve princess, a child of the twilight, and a boy who is in a wolf's body…oh we are so screwed…" the voice sighed. Zelda had hopped off my back and had unsheathed her sword.

"Do you want us to help you or not?!" she cried out, pointing her sword in every direction she seemed to fancy.

"Ah, yes…well, the wolf boy will return to human form, I will become whole again, and this area will be gone of the twilight if you fill this vessel up with the Teardrops of Light." the talking spring said, and a vessel appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of Zelda. She grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"So where are these Teardrops of Light?" Midna asked.

"I will mark them on the map for you, but be warned, the bugs hold their treasure a bit to possessively." the spring warned. Zelda snapped to on this.

"Wait, back up. Bugs? You don't mean spiders do you?" she asked, fear riding her voice somewhat.

"Spiders are arachnids idiot. He said bugs…bugs!" Midna cried out, waving her arms. Zelda just sulked.

"First off, how do you know it's a he, it could be a she for all you know! And second off spiders are bugs!" Zelda shot back.

"I could ask you the same thing, and they're arachnids, arachnids!" Midna argued back.

"Bugs."

"Arachnids."

"Bugs."

"Arachnids."

"BUGS!"

"ARACHNIDS!"

"BUGS!"

"ARACHNIDS!"

"SHUT UP! FIRST OFF, I'M A SHE, NOT A HE! AND SPIDERS ARE ARACHIDS BECAUSE THEY HAVE EIGHT LEGS! MY GODDESSES, I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS! THIS WORLD IS SCREWED WITH A CAPIATAL S!" the spring cried out, cutting the argument short, before the light disappeared and the spring blended in with its surroundings.

"Man, what's eating her? I mean, she sounds like she never heard this before. I mean we were just like a couple more shouts away before we would huff and turn away and refuse to talk to each other for the next ten minutes." Midna said.

"I know. Jeez, if she is really a she, she would know that." Zelda agreed. What the…first they are fighting like rivals or something, now they were best friends, man, what goes through a female's mind?

"Why are you scared of spiders anyways?" Midna asked Zelda curiously.

"Oh I can stand the little ones, it's the big ones I'm afraid of. You know, the ones with skulls on their back?" Zelda explained to Midna. Midna seemed interested.

"No, I don't know of spiders with skulls on their back, please go on." she asked, now very interested.

"Well, the Skullutas, that's what their properly called, are huge, I mean, they can be as big as me standing up…well a couple inches smaller, but you get the idea. Plus if you let your guard down for one moment…BAM! They got you in their spidery cocoon, waiting for you to become dead so they can suck out your internal organs. After that, your shriveled up corpse is disposed of, nasty I tell you. Found a bandit's body like that in one of their lairs one time, nearly got one of the soldiers too, but the solider was able to react in time and jump out of the way, and kill the spider by hitting its weak spot, which is its belly by the way. It's a soft while the front of its hard. Though if your fighting it on the ground, all you can do it keep hitting hit, keep it from scoring a hit. I fought one like that you know. After that, I got so scared of them, so scared that I freak out at the name spider, even if you are talking about the little ones." Zelda explained while Midna listened in awe.

"Wow, luckily we don't have anything like that in the Twilight Realm, if we did, man…" Midna said, shivering a bit.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" I called out toward Zelda, seeing as she was the only one who could understand me. Zelda looked at me blank, before realizing what we should be doing.

"Oh right, Midna, it's time for the bug hunt." she said cheerfully. Midna looked surprised.

"Almost forgot, ok Link, this way!" she cried out, landing painfully on my back, while Zelda ran beside me, taking out a map.

"Alright, the first thing marked on the map is…this way!" Zelda cried out, pointing in a random direction.

"I hope she really knows how to read that thing." Midna whispered in an undertone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Turned out that Zelda did know how to read a map, thank goddesses. But that didn't make the job any easier. We were running all over the forest, looking for the freaking bugs, who happened to be invisible by the way, so I had to use my senses. Plus, they were dangerous, when they had little purple sparks surrounding them, it hurt like hell to touch them. Then to find some of them, we had to leap through trees, dodging carnivorous plants and swinging logs. Zelda said this the stupidest thing we have done so far. For some reason, I think we are just getting started. I really hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling I'm not.

"Link? Is that you?" I heard Zelda whisper in shock. I felt her shake my shoulder…wait a minute! My shoulder? I slowly opened one eye to see her starring down at me, her blue eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" I muttered. I was exhausted, all that work in the past twenty-four hours have really docked me out of all my energy, and it was finally catching up to me. Zelda's eyes lightened up with pure delight.

"It is you! Link, get up! Now! Look, your human again!" she said gleefully. Oh, so that's why she was staring at me like…SAY WHAT! With a jolt, I was sitting up right. The sky was dark and covered with stars and moon was shining overhead, but it wasn't the Twilight. Just then I noticed my clothes were different. Instead of wearing the clothes that Zelda was wearing, I was wearing a green tunic with a floppy green hat, the sword and shield firmly buckled on my back. To tell the truth, I looked like the boy in the storybooks, the Hero of Time.

"Eh? Oh, it must have happened when that vessel filled, man what a pain. And I'm tired…" I whined, looking at my clothes. Zelda giggled, patting my head like I was still a wolf.

"Not very observant are you?" she asked, grinning like a maniac, though her eyes didn't have that dare devil gleam they usually had when she smiled like this.

"You wouldn't be too if you were sleep derived and exhausted." I argued back. Zelda grinned at me and flicked my forehead.

"Idiot, I'm the same as you, but my mind is still functioning normally." she said grinning.

"Wow, you managed to collect the Teardrops of Light…I'm impressed. My name is Faron and I'm another of the spirits of like my sister Ordona." this glowing monkey introduced itself. "Maybe this kingdom isn't so screwed after all. As a token of my apology, I will give you some information. The thing that you seek lies in the temple of the forest. That is all for now, until next time." Faron said, before disappearing in a glamour of light.

"You know, Faron sounds more like a boy's name." Zelda said thoughtfully.

"Yea, I know. Seriously." Midna's voice agreed. "Anyways, enough of this idle chit chat, to the Forest Temple!" she cried out.

"What!" Zelda cried out, her eyes widening.

"Listen Midna, Zelda and I are exhausted, I doubt that we can't move any more. Plus its dark out. We'll have more luck in the daytime. We should all just take a rest and head out in the morning." I argued, trying to drive some common sense into this crazed imp.

"But…" she protested.

"Hey, it seems Link is right, I can't move." Zelda piped up cheerfully. I glanced over to where she was, which so happened to be on the right of me. She was close as I soon realized…very close…too close. I tried to move away to give her and I some space. To my horror and embarrassment, I realized that I too didn't have the strength to move.

"Same here Midna. I can't move a muscle." I said, lying down, letting my body hit the grass with a thud, looking at the night sky. Midna sighed.

"You two are hopeless. Fine, we'll take a rest. But the minute morning comes around, we're heading…Zelda…Zelda? Jeez, she's asleep already." Midna said, but was stopped when she noticed that Zelda had indeed fallen asleep. I glanced back over. She looked so different when she was sleeping.

Even though I could tell she had to be in her late teens, or maybe in her very early twenties, she had a lot on her plate. But despite this, she still seemed like a little kid…or was she just acting this way, having the chance to catch up on the childhood that was stripped from her, acting like this because she was forced to act like an adult from an early age, not really knowing how to act outside the castle walls that confined her. Was she relived to released of the pressures of running a kingdom, for the time being anyways? It seemed the she had two personalities, that of the Princess of Hyrule and that of a small child, seeing stuff for the first time out in the world. But as I watched here lay there sleeping, she looked neither like a princess nor like a child. She just looked like a girl that you could find anywhere. I grinned.

"Told you." I said addressing Midna. "Crazy woman…" I whispered, addressing Zelda. I don't think I'll ever figure her out, it seemed to be my luck that I was stuck with an imp that was acted tough, but seemed nice enough underneath and a Princess who was like a small child. Why can't girls just act a bit more like Illia, tell what they are thinking upfront? Makes my world a whole lot easier. As I pondered this, my world went dark.

* * *

Hinata: Wow, way to eleborate.

Ruki44: That was way too involved, no way was I gonna do all that.

Rukia: Like I said...

Ruki44: You! Shut up!

Tetra: Wow, it's not us Ruki, you know we're going to have to take her out.

Ruki: You may be right...

Hinata: Um, with Ruki and Tetra schemeing and Ruki44 and Rukia fighting, its up to me...please review!


	4. Hero of Time

Ruki44: Cold season, god i hate it! 

Ruki: ...Cold season? 

Ruki44: Ya, like hayfevor season but with colds! 

Tetra: Righty-ho then... 

Rukia: Why do you hate it, its just a cold though. 

Ruki44: Only time i actually get sick. 

Hinata: Really? Weirdo. 

Ruki44: _goes to corner_ Its not weird... 

Ruki: Shouldn't you do that character profile for Link, Zelda, and Midna now? 

Ruki44: _waves hand_ Meh maybe next time. Anyways, i dont own nothing! Happy? 

Tetra: No... 

Ruki44: _throws book at her_ Shut up! Nobody asked your opinoin!

* * *

_The Hero of Time_

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun burning its light in my eyes. I groaned and shut them again and rolled over to my side, trying to get my sight back. I heard a groan next to me. I sat up and turned around to see Zelda slowly opening her eyes. Midna was nowhere in sight, I suppose she was in my shadow. I watched as she opened her eyes, then shutting them again, rolling around on the ground.

"The light, it burns!" she groaned. There was a laugh from my shadow.

"Wow, you guys are really early risers. The sun just rose a half an hour ago." Midna said from my shadow. Zelda groaned her eyes still shut.

"Damn early politics…" she muttered. I looked at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"She has to get up at the crack of dawn every day for politics, like people complaining about goddesses know what, signing papers, you know, politic junk." Midna explained.

"Oh…wait a minute, how do you know this?" I asked, looking at my shadow suspiciously.

"How do you not know this?! You country hick…well grab her majesty, we're going to the Forest Temple…now." Midna commanded. I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off. I'll never understand woman and these two aren't making it any easier. I walked over to where Zelda was and bent down and started poking her.

"Come on Zelda. Get up, we're going." I said, trying to get the stubborn girl to move. She rolled over, away from me.

"Not until Mr. Sun stops burning my eyes." she declared. I stared and I heard a groan from Midna. We had to get a move on, and obviously Zelda wasn't a morning person…despite having to get up early on a regular basis. I grinned as I thought about the one time I had to get Talo and Malo to get their butts into gear. I bent down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled her up earning a small squeak of surprise from Zelda. Since I wouldn't be able to carry her easily under my arm like I did for the two of them, I bent down and Midna, who seemed to understand what I was trying to do, pushed Zelda onto my back.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Zelda declared grabbing tightly onto my neck as I stood up. I turned back to face her and grinned.

"Well since you aren't moving voluntarily, I moving you by force." I told her. She blushed and started stammering. She then stayed quiet for a second and with a determined glare, let go of my neck and landed on the ground and stared at me, as if to challenge me to pick her up again.

"I can walk by myself. I'm not a morning person, that's all." she said, frowning. I grinned and shrugged and Midna giggled.

"Obviously." Midna said rolling her eyes. She then became serious. "But seriously, enough stalling, let's get to the Forest Temple." she said, looking at the both of us. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Yea, yea. We're going, come on Zelda." I said, walking toward the Forest Temple gates, with Zelda in tow. We soon reached the place where the hippie was. I gave the peace sign.

"Yo! We're going to the forest temple, and I'm thinking I might need some more oil for my lantern." I told Coro. Coro however was too busy staring at Zelda.

"Dude, what's the Princess of Hyrule doing here?" Coro asked staring at Zelda with wide eyes.

"Damn it…" she muttered sighing. Coro raised his eyebrows.

"What's eating her man?" he asked me.

"She's trying to be inauspicious." I explained. Coro nodded his head.

"I see, the male clothes are a good idea, but you're going to need cut your hair to make it more convincing. I can do it for you for free if you buy a bottle of oil for 100 rupees." Coro offered. I glanced at Zelda who shrugged her shoulders in a way that said 'do what you like.'

"Ok, sold." I declared, thrusting 100 rupees into the man's hand. Coro grinned and gave me a bottle of oil. He then turned to Zelda.

"Ok Princess, your turn." he said. Zelda sighed and sat down on a stump.

"Don't worry, I won't mess up." Coro said, trying to make Zelda feel better. Zelda just grunted in reply.

"She's not a morning person." I explained to him. He nodded in understanding.

"Neither is Isa." he said, and very carefully began cutting her hair. Pretty soon it was the length of my own. "There!" Coro said triumphantly. He then gave Zelda a mirror. "Well?" he asked her. Zelda stared at her reflection then grinned.

"Yea! I'm a guy! That means no more suitors hitting on me!" she yelled out triumphantly. I smirked.

"Yea, now all you gotta worry about is gay guys and fan girls." I told her. She just waved it off.

"Yea right, they would go after you, not me." she said pleasantly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really why is that?" I asked her.

"It's because that your cute." she told me with a straight face. I felt mine turn red.

"Eh?" I stammered, looking to Coro for help. He seemed to get the message.

"Anyways, where are you guys going again?" he butted in. Zelda's attention turned from me to Coro.

"The Forest Temple." she said grinning. Coro raised his eyebrows.

"Really now. If you are, you might want this. It's the key to the Forest Temple. Be careful, it's awfully dangerous." he said, handing Zelda a key. Zelda took and saluted him.

"Yes sir! Come on Link, adventure awaits!" she called out, running off. Coro just stared at her, and then he broke out laughing.

"It's nice to see her so energetic. I suppose being in that castle must bore her out of her mind. Listen kid, you might know this, but she is really sheltered. But unlike other princess from different lands who are the same of her, she knows it and does everything that she can to see the world. So I'm thanking you for letting her come with you." Coro said seriously. It was creepy seeing him so serious.

"Yea, ok. She seems like a little kid though." I said looking glancing at the direction that the hyper princess had run off in. Coro laughed.

"Well that's because she has a heart of one. She seems to trust you a lot, otherwise she would act like the Princess that everyone is so used to seeing. But even though she acts like, that's not her true self." Coro said sighing. I blinked.

"It isn't?" I asked. He shook his head sadly.

"No." he said as he glanced to the sky.

"Then what is?" I asked Coro curiously. The hippie shrugged.

"Dunno, nobody knows. I don't even think Princess Zelda knows…it was such a long time ago since she acted like that…I think she forgot." he said. I scratched my head.

"That's confusing…" I said, totally lost. Coro sighed.

"You're telling me…" Just then Zelda came back laughing sheepishly.

"Wrong way…" she said sheepishly, walking the other way. I smiled at Coro.

"Well, at least she's happy like this…" I laughed, and with a wave to Coro, ran after Zelda.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn monkey." I grumbled darkly. Zelda killed some moblin that tried attacking the monkey.

"It's your own fault really…" she chastised me. "You weren't paying attention to your surroundings." I frowned.

"You know what, way to take my side." I pouted. Zelda just laughed and grabbed my arm, dragging me after the stealing, scheming, evil, monkey.

"Come on Link, stop being such a party pooper. We should give Mr. Monkey a chance…" she pleaded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Unless it's a cross dresser, I believe that monkey is a girl, note the bow? Anyways I guess I can trust the monkey…but only because you asked me to." I said, frowning a bit, turning away so she couldn't see my blush. Zelda was silent besides me and I looked at her by the corner of my eye. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Link?" she said sweetly. I felt the blood return to my cheeks.

"Yea?" I stammered.

"Thanks." she said. I blinked a couple of times before I remembered what she was talking about.

"No problem…" I said turning away, so she wouldn't see my blush, if she didn't already.

"Sorry to break up this tender moment you two, but that damn monkey dropped your lantern Link." Midna said floating up from my shadow and went over to Zelda, talking to her as I went to fetch my lantern. When I picked it up, I noticed something was wrong.

"Damn it!" I cried out, cutting whatever conversation they were having short.

"What is it wolf-boy?" Midna called over, using the nickname that she had so cleverly came up with.

"That good-for-nothing monkey used up all my oil!" I cried out, upset.

"Didn't you buy a bottle before we left?" Zelda called out to me confused. I stopped mid-rant and turned around, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh yea…" I said sheepishly, putting the oil in the lantern. Midna sighed, saying something about blonde idiots and Zelda, after giving her a particularly dirty glare, grinned at me.

"Well then now that's taking care of, come on….WOW, A GLOWING DOGGY!" Zelda yelled out excitedly pointing to a golden wolf.

"It's a wolf." I said plainly. Zelda just shrugged before sprinting up to it. I ran after her. "Hey wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL!" The wolf had jumped on us, going right through us, the world went…white, white! After my eyes stopped making little stars, I saw the golden wolf in front of me and Zelda was staring at it intently. The wolf turned into a skeleton which took me by surprise. I mean come on, who is gonna expect that? No one! That's who!

"Sweet." Zelda said admiringly. I stared at her.

"Stop being so non-chalant about this! Wolves don't turn into skeletons!" I cried out to her. She looked at me plainly.

"They don't turn into blonde hero's either." She stated plainly. I raised a finger and opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of retort. She smirked at me, reveling in her victory.

"Are you two done yet?" the skeleton asked, a bit peeved. We both turned to face him. When it saw we were paying attention, it continued on. "I am the Hero's Spirit." It started.

"Oh so you're the Hero of Time?" Zelda asked. I stared at her.

"What makes you think this bloke is the Hero of Time?" I asked her. She started back at me.

"You know any other famous hero's?" she demanded. Once again I was lost for words.

"Wow so I have two pupils, one's a freaking genius and the other's a hero. All right, I can work with this…I think." Said the Hero of Time. I stared at her before laughing.

"Her? Genius? Are you freaking kidding me?! She thought spiders were bugs!" I barked out laughing, earning a dirty glare from Zelda. I was soon silenced by a kick in the shins from the said princess…damn…girls aren't supposed to hit that hard…

"That was her blonde moment? Man that's nothing! Zelda I knew…um…" He said before a wave of killer intent washed over the place. He coughed and abruptly changed the subject. "So I will teach you the first of seven hidden skills. It is called the ending blow. It's a finishing move on stunned enemies." He explained and showed us a move that looked like a jump attack but it was straight down into the ground. "You try on me now." He told us.

"But won't it hurt?" Zelda asked concerned. The Hero of Time gestured to himself.

"Dead much?"

"Oh yea…" I sighed. Surrounded by a blonde genius and a hero, both off their rockers. Man my life went from normal to screwed up in a little more than 24 hours.

"Ok Hero boy, you try first." The Hero of Time gestured toward me. Nodding my head I faced him and after sizing him up I attacked him quickly and stunned him. He fell to the ground and I preformed the move he showed us and the back flipped away. The Hero of Time got up.

"Good, ok Princess is next." He said gesturing toward Zelda. Zelda unsheathed her sword and grinned while she walked up to him. I raised an eyebrow and I could see the Hero of Time looking on curiously. Then when I blinked the Hero of Time was on the ground and she had done the Ending Blow. When did that happen?!

"Bloody hell! You're quick." The Hero of Time gasped as he got up. Zelda smirked.

"Those who strike first win the fight." She replied cheekily.

"Well ok, well I was supposed to give you some solemn speech…but I totally forgot what I was supposed to say…something about knowing how to fight doesn't make you a great warrior or something like that. Well look for the howling stones and something…yea…" and then we were returned back to a world but not before we heard a female voice.

"You idiot!" That must be the Hero of Time's Zelda. She sounds scary. I glanced at Zelda. Wonder if she could get like that?

"LINK AND ZELDA! EARTH TO LINK AND ZELDA!" Midna screamed. With a wolf like yelp I jumped in the air and Zelda just covered her ears.

"Stop yelling dammit!" she yelled back. Midna sighed.

"Well you spaced off. Anyways like I was saying before you zoned off there is a web in front of the door to temple. Link you can probably burn it down with your torch." She said to me.

"On it." I replied whipping out the lantern and with a wave, light up the web, and when it burned up, it showed a dark path into the temple ahead. Zelda grinned.

"All right, now our adventure begins!"

* * *

Ruki44: Just to let you all know, this will, and my other stories as well, will not get updated as much becasue of the single evilist world in history...

Tetra: Jury duty?

Ruki: That's two words!

Ruki44: Exactly! Plus I'm not eligible...though that would be fun...right?

Rukia: You watch way too much Court TV

Hinata: Now I know you have no life.

Ruki44: Shut up! All of you! And Court TV rocks, ya! Anyways, I have work to do...and my non-existant life has come to a close into summer arrives. But I will update, if I can on weekends and breaks.


	5. Forest TempleMonkeys,Baboons,and Brides

**Ruki44:** Ok I know that I haven't updated this in forever but I'm gonna ammend that right now.

**Tetra: **You lazy ass!

**Ruki44: **Where's Ruki, Rukia, and Hinata?

**Tetra**: Um let's see her, I bribed Tsunade with sake to send Hinata and Naruto out on a mission, just the two of them, I locked Ruki and Takato in a closet somewhere and Rukia...I don't know. Something about Chappy or other.

**Ruki44**: ...Nice. Anyways here are the character profiles so far.

Link: The hero of this story and the narrator. "Kidnapped" Zelda with the help of Midna. Is out to save the children of his village and is the current servent of Midna. Thinks Midna and Zelda are insane.

Zelda: The mysterious Princess of Hyrule. At first she seems calm, composed, and serious, but when "kidnapped" by Midna and Link, she started acting more like a child. Even so, according to Coro, that isn't her true personality. Nobody, not even Zelda herself knows what this "true personality" is. But what is known about Zelda is that she is the only one who can understand Link whe in his wolf form due to thier bond through the Triforce. Also she has a somewhat serious case of archnophobia. She has become a servent of Midna to help Link out in his quest.

Midna: A child of the twilight, helped Link "kidnap" Zelda and made a pact with Link, if became her sevant, she would help him find the children of Hyrule. Seems to understand Zelda's plight better then anybody and is rather close to her. She's sane...somewhat.

**Tetra:** Wow, nice...

**Ruki44:** Thanks. Anyways, the Forest Temple saga is divided into three parts. I orginally was going to have it in two but I figured that I might as well get this out to you guys. And be sure to be on the lookout for my new story "Races of Hyrule". It's basically a screwball comedy how the races of Hyrule became to be. Like why the hell the Oocca look like chickens and why the Rito evolved from the Zora. Stars everybodies favorite goddesses-Naryu, Din, and Farore.

**Tetra: **Way to advertise there...

**Ruki44**: Ya I know, pretty smart eh?

**Tetra: **...Actually, ya. It is pretty smart. Wow...

* * *

_The Forest Temple-Monkeys, Baboons, and Bridges_

We walked down the narrow hall and into a large room.

"Look Link, there's a monkey, and in it's a cage. How cruel!" Zelda lamented. I twitched my eye.

"That's the monkey that stole my lantern…how the hell did it get into a cage so fast!" I cried out, pointing my finger.

"Honestly, does it really matter?" Zelda pouted.

"Yes! Who gets caught that quickly! We saw her not five minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, come on we're going to go help it out!" Zelda declared and she unsheathed her sword and cut the cage down in a swift stroke. The monkey climbed up a vine-covered wall and jumped up and down.

"Hey, she wants us to follow. C'mon!" Zelda exclaimed and started to follow before I held her back.

"Wait, do you not see them spiders on the wall." I said sighing, pointing to all the little eight-legged freaks on the wall.

"Oh…I was just so preoccupied in wanting to follow the monkey I didn't see them." Zelda laughed sheepishly. I sighed.

"Just a sec. I'll get rid of the spiders and we can chase the monkey." I told her and I took out my slingshot and took them down. "Ok, now we can go." I told her smiling.

"Ya!" she cried out happily and dashed up the vines. I sweatdropped. I felt like I was babysitting. I sighed and followed Zelda up the wall, who was smiling down at me. When I finally reached to where she was, she bounded up on her feet and grinned at me. "Come on Link!" she said excitedly, pointing toward a door. "The monkey went this way!"

"Ok Zelda, I'm coming." I told her. Yea, defiantly babysitting, a hyperactive child that is. We walked through the door and in the center was this platform with four unlit torches. "Looks like we're going to have to light those torches on that platform if we want to go deeper into the temple." I told Zelda thoughtfully.

"Yea…hey Link, do you feel like something is up there on that platform? Like something evil and once we get up there it's gonna jump us or something?" Zelda asked me, looking at the platform a bit uneasily.

"No. Why?" I asked her confused.

"No reason." She said. Midna leaped out of my shadow and put one arm around Zelda and the other around me.

"Careful Link, Zelda's princess-senses are tingling." She said with mock seriousness.

"Princess-senses?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Zelda grinned at me, as did Midna.

"Yea, princess-senses, you can't tell me you never heard of them before!" Zelda said in mock surprise.

"Ya! It's when a princess can feel something very bad is going to happen, and it's usually right." Midna told me, pretending she was explaining something of great importance.

"You guys call it paranoia, but we prefer to call it extreme caution and when we feel this extreme caution ringing, we call it our princess-senses, or king-senses, or…" Zelda explained further before Midna interrupted her.

"You get the idea. Any other stupid questions?" she asked me.

"It wasn't a stupid question, it was a stupid comment!" I argued back. Zelda pouted.

"Aw don't be that way Link." She whined. Urk, damn, why the hell is she cute!

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's just go." I replied turning away. I swear, I feel Zelda's grin at me.

"Real mature Link." Her and Midna laughed. Why oh why does the ones that have the power to help me save my friends are completely off their rockers?! Why do the goddesses curse me so? I pretended to ignore them and walked up the platform and I heard Zelda's footsteps fall in step behind me and I felt her smirk on the back of my head.

I climbed the steps up the platform and the monkey in front of me stopped on the steps and started to quiver. What's its deal? Zelda stopped next to me and looked down on the quivering monkey as well. She then turned her head to the ceiling.

"Link…" her voice cracked, laced with fear. I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked her. She raised her hand and pointed to where she was looking, my eyes followed her arm upwards and there in the ceiling was the freaking huge spider.

"Oh my…please tell me this isn't one of those Skullutas things you were telling Midna about earlier…" I gasped.

"Then I would be lying." Zelda moaned.

"You and your goddesses damned princess-senses." I grumbled and unsheathed my sword.

"What are you doing Link?" Zelda cried, grabbing on my sleeve, fear in her eye. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about a thing ok? I'll protect you." Ok that had be the corniest line I ever said, but Zelda let go of my sleeve and I continued up the stairway and then the Skulluta dropped down. I unsheathed my sword.

"Let's go…YOU EIGHT-LEGGED FREAK!" I yelled. The Skulluta lunged for me and I blocked its menacing pincers that tried to get a good grip of me. "No way, you're getting at me. Now shrivel up and DIE!" I lunged at it, hitting it all with my best combos, when I did a jump attack it stopped attacking me and rolled itself in a little ball. I heard Zelda moan, and then it vanished. I looked back on her and Midna was hovering over her shoulder worryingly. I jumped down the steps.

"Zelda! You ok?" I asked worriedly. She didn't look well at all.

"Besides feeling like I'm gonna barf? Just peachy." She muttered. I sighed and walked in front of her and squatted down.

"Get on." I told her.

"What?" Zelda looked at me as if I grew an extra head.

"Get on, come on. You obviously aren't feeling well and I'm guessing that Skulluta is to blame…" I explained. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I picked her up. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Just hang ok? And please, don't lose your lunch." Zelda smiled and laughed weakly.

"Can't make any guarantees." She replied. I laughed and Midna floated around before happily landing lightly on Zelda's shoulders.

"Well Link, come on let's go. Go do hero stuff." She told him cheerfully, being careful not to agitate Zelda. I stuck my tongue out at her and Zelda chuckled. I walked up the platform feeling strangely happy. Even though I didn't know where the kids were, and that I had to go through this whole hero thing, just being around with Zelda and Midna made it worthwhile.

I carefully got my lantern, so as not to bother Zelda, and lit the four torches. A stairway appeared and I raised my eye.

"Wow…wasn't expecting **that**." I remarked, quite impressed, in a freaked out kind of way.

"Nobody was expecting that." Midna remarked sarcastically. I ignored her and started walking up the stairs. At the top was a platform and to the left, a treasure chest. I walked over and slowly bent down to take a closer look. I tried to open it. It was locked. Damn.

"I can pick the lock for you." Zelda said suddenly, catching me by surprised. I looked at her 

incredulously.

"You can pick locks." I asked her raising my eyebrow. Zelda shrugged.

"How else do you think I sneak out of the castle?" she asked me like I was an idiot.

"You sneak out of the castle?" I asked her in disbelief. Zelda shrugged.

"Sure, everybody does at one point or another. My house is just bigger, surrounded like guards so it's like house arrest, and…" Zelda counted off on her fingers.

"We get the point!" Midna snapped.

"Someone is PMSing…" Zelda muttered as she quickly undid the lock.

"Do do dooooo! It's a treasure map, it allows you to see different parts of the dungeon." I cried out with a victory pose as Zelda pulled a map out of the treasure chest.

"…." Midna and Zelda stared at me.

"Ok then…" Zelda muttered.

"Ya, ok then, never do that again." Midna muttered. I pouted as I slowly put my hand down.

"You guys are no fun." I whined. Midna and Zelda glanced at each other, having a secret, feminine, non spoken, fight with their eyes. Zelda sighed, Midna must have won.

"Link…we're not fun…it's that…ok how can I explain this nicely…It makes you look gay and it scares little children." Zelda told me solemnly. Wait, how the hell was that nice!

"How the hell…" I started to ask how the hell that was the put nicely before Midna interrupted me.

"Suck it up wolf boy, now come on. Hyrule isn't going to magically free itself from Zant's Twilight itself, so get a move on." Staying with these two is going to make me insane I swear. Muttering curses under my breath until I received a hit on the back of the head from Zelda who promptly told me to 'watch my language'.

The monkey motioned made its…monkey noise and pointed urgently toward the door.

"We're going already!" I growled, picking Zelda up who was trying discretely to stand on her own.

"I can walk." Zelda whined as she clutched my tunic. "I'm not a child."

"You're not walking until I think your fine." I muttered.

"Somebody is overprotective." Midna muttered.

"Somebody's pushy." I snapped back.

"LINK YOU BASTARD!" Midna yelled

"MIDNA YOU NAGGER!" I yelled back.

"ZELDA!" We both looked down at the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda shrugged. "My name wasn't yelled out." She explained. We both sweatdropped. How in the Sacred Realm has Hyrule survived as long as it did with a leader like **this**.

"Moving on, come on let's go." I muttered, pushing the door open with one hand, the other supporting Zelda, who had went back on her rant of 'put me down Link!'

We walked in the doorway to arrive to a rather large room. It was rather windy, which blew my mind how, and in the middle was a rope bridge, on the other side, a baboon with a boomerang. Wait, what!

"Why is that baboon holding a boomerang?" Zelda asked the question that was surely on all of our minds.

"I don't…" I started to the answer before the baboon threw the stupid thing, cutting the ropes to the bridge before mooning us and slapping its hindquarters, a sight I could easily have lived without thank you very much. After a shocked silence, Midna piped up.

"Well ok then, guess we turn back and find a different route." Midna said cheerfully.

"That monkey mooned us." Zelda's voice, surprisingly quiet startled me and apparently Midna seeing as she jumped five feet in the air. I looked down at her in surprise. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "That monkey mooned us…and taunted us." She continued on. An impending sense of doom came over me. Zelda snapped her head up, a fire in her eyes.

"THAT CALLS FOR WAR! I AM NOT ABOUT TO GET BY MOONED BY A MONKEY AND TAKE IT LIGHTLY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Zelda yelled at the doorway where the monkey left. She started to breathe heavily, muttering words I dare not repeat under her breath.

After a shocked silence that was only filled by Zelda's dark threats I piped up.

"I think your fine to walk now."

* * *

**Ruki44**: Ya ok then! Revew ya!


	6. Forest TempleBoomerangs and Bosses

Ruki44: _Sheepish grin_ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working on my other story, Hylian Phoniex (Yea i know prolly sp that wrong) and I was determined to get it done before summers end. That ended in complete and utter failure.

Tetra: Geez, you are a loser.

Hinata: Tetra, that's not nice!

Ruki: Yea! If you're going to insult her, get better insults.

Rukia: Or mess with her mind!

Ruki44, Tetra, Hinata, Ruki: ...

Ruki44: Hey look Rukia, look bunnies.

Rukia: Oh my god! Where! _Runs after 'bunny'_

Ruki44: Yea anyways, I didn't feel like writing out the whole temple because that would be a pain in the ass.

Tetra: Lazy ass.

Ruki44: Yea i know, and since I'm such a lazy ass, you and Ruki can do the disclaimer.

Ruki: Why me!

Ruki44: Natural reflex, just do it.

Ruki: _mutters darkly_ Jerk off. Come on Tetra, let's get this over with.

Tetra and Ruki: Ruki44 don't own nothing...

Tetra: Wanna hunt her down?

Ruki: Hell yea!

_Hunts Ruki44 down_

Hinata: I'll get the replacments...

* * *

_The Forest Temple-Boomerangs and Bosses_

We had returned to the previous chamber, Zelda was muttering angry words and I already established to myself, never, ever, and I mean ever, get on the receiving end of the Princess' fury. I don't think I would last longer than a minute.

We then walked down a passage, these spidery bomb things were everywhere. When I hit them with my sword (or when they stupidly got into 100 feet of Zelda's range) they curled up into a little ball and blew up. Living bombs, it was sort of cool.

"LINK, YOU MORON, IT'S GOING TO BLOW UP NEXT TO YOU! RUN!" Midna yelled at me as I looked down to indeed see a bomb animal and it was indeed seconds from exploding. I would have probably been blown up if it wasn't for Zelda. With an annoyed glance she wacked away the animal into a wall where it promptly blew up, showing an alcove with a bunch of pots and I swear to goddesses, one of them was moving and making weird noises.

"Haunted pottery!" Zelda yipped, all bloodlust gone as she more or less jumped into my arms. "Do something Link!" She cried, holding onto my neck for dear life. This would be a good time to mention I think that I'm really uncomfortable around girls…

"Um ok…" I said nervously as I gently pried her off me and carefully walked toward the offending pot. I picked it up, feeling it vibrate in my hands.

"SPIRITS BEGONE!" I yelled as I threw it against the wall, shattering it. What was inside was not a ghost but rather a chicken…of sorts. Or maybe it was a turkey…

"Hey look Link, a chicken!" Zelda's childish nature was back and in full as she peered over my shoulder with a huge smile on her face.

"I am Ooccoo, I was exploring this temple and got lost." The creature-Ooccoo introduced herself.

"Right and got stuck in a pot behind a blast wall." Zelda remarked in my ear softly making me shiver. I am getting really uncomfortable right now…

"Anyways, if you don't mind, I'll hang with you guys since you have a sense of direction. If you ever need to warp back to the temple entrance, just let me know and I can do that. And when you want to warp back to the room you were in, I can do that too." Ooccoo remarked before jumping into my bag. What. The. Hell.

"That's going to be helpful. Anyways, let's go Link." Zelda, who wasn't at all disturbed out by the last few events grinned and proceed to push me down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed as I sat down on the ground. We had been running around this damn temple for hours and all we got accomplished was freeing a couple of monkey, learning that Zelda can't be and should never be, no desperate the situation, with explosives of any kind.

"I'm tired Link." Zelda complained as she sat down (well more like fell down) next to me.

"I'm actually rather tired as well. All those near death experiences can take a lot out of you…mentally and physically." Midna remarked as she appeared out of my shadow, giving Zelda a meaningful glare. Zelda just rolled her eyes however.

"See! This is why people automatically like Link better then you. He's not annoying." Zelda shot back, closing her eyes. Midna raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean? The only person that has met the both of us is you Princess." Midna shot back. Zelda lazily opened one eye before smiling again.

"Well it still holds." She said cheerfully before closing her eyes again.

"Hey!" Midna yelped, floating closer to Zelda before sighing.

"It's no use, she's asleep." Midna groaned, looking over to me, studying me over.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Nothing…you should get some sleep." Midna told me before turning away and I swear I heard her mutter stuff such as. 'Hormones, that's what it is.' and 'Not my fault this is the first non perverted guy she had in contact with…' among other things along those lines. I ignored her and found myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Midna was right, near death experiences did do that to you.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I awoke with a start. This wasn't my house, there aren't my clothes, where was I? When I saw Zelda breathing softly next to me, her face at complete peace, I remembered everything. I was in the Forest Temple doing goddesses know what with a crazed imp and the Princess of Hyrule-who I more or less helped kidnap. I gulped. Oh good goddesses was I in deep shit…

"Link? What are you thinking about?" I looked over to Zelda surprised. She was awake now and her blue eyes were boring holes into me. I sat up.

"Nothing. You rested now Zelda?" I asked her politely. Zelda seemed amused however.

"You're cute when you're nervous." She told me matter of factly. I blushed as she laughed. WHERE did that come from I wondered.

"We should…um…get moving on…" I stammered, cursing to myself. Living all my life with 

woman like Illia I should be at ease around girls right? WRONG! Illia did a better job of scaring me so I had no feeling towards her besides fear and friendship. Mostly fear. Illia is also scary when she's mad and half of the time it's at me…

"Aw, Link is nervous around girls, how cute." Midna teased me, floating mockingly around my head. "Too bad he's stuck with two of them." She laughed, giving me some room and hanging around Zelda. Despite their bickering, the two seemed to be close friends. I couldn't help but wonder how the female mind worked.

"Let's get a move on because this temple is doing nothing for my completely rational fear of spiders. In fact it's making it quite worse. Getting killed more than twice will do that to you." Zelda piped up, striding toward the door.

"Yea, hopefully the next dungeons don't have as much explosives." Midna muttered as she used her Twili magic to open the door. When I say that, she transformed her hair into a giant hand and lifted the door open.

"No matter what, that is still sweet ass." Zelda said as she walked into the room. In front of lay the key we needed.

"That is surprisingly easy." I noted surprised. The last keys we found involved Zelda picking treasure chest locks. Seriously though, who in their freaking right mind keeps keys in a locked chest? Really now, it's completely pointless.

"Who cares!" Zelda yelled excitedly as she ran toward the key. Then this plant…thing…from the previous room appeared, except this one was huge ass. Seriously though man. What. The. Hell. Zelda did a complete stop as it at the key and backpedalled toward me.

"It ate the key!" She yelped. Just then a roaming bud lunged at us and Zelda jumped to the side as I dodged to the side and destroyed it with a jump attack. Take that you little carnivorous plant…thing.

"That just leaves the son of a bitch plant that ate our key." Zelda said, eyeing the bombs with a hopeful eye. Oh no, no way was I letting her handle bombs. No way in hell. With a full sprint I plucked a bomb and chucked it into the flower. It swallowed it and exploded leaving only a key and a screaming monkey. Good riddance. I ignored the monkey and went for the key. Zelda however went for the monkey lamenting (yet again) on how cruel this was.

"You listening to me Link?" Zelda asked me, obviously not amused.

"Yes." I replied automatically, already heading toward the next room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

With all the monkeys freed, we finally crossed the gap in what I can tell was the temple's largest room. Zelda was singing "George of the Jungle" behind me. Seriously, what goes on in that 

mind of hers?

"HEY, THERE IS THAT FREAKING MOONING MONKEY! I'M GONNA GET THE DAMN BOOMERANG AND SHOVE IT UP HIS…" Zelda yelled as we entered a room with lots of pillars.

"Hey look it's going to fall…oh wait never mind." I cut her off mid rant as the monkey started to stumble. So the pillars weren't that sturdy…interesting. The monkey flashed it's bottom at us one more time and slapped its hindquarters. Zelda gave an enraged yell as I narrowed my eyes. It's on. That boomerang it's carrying looks awfully nice. Zelda can kill the baboon and I'll steal its boomerang. It's a no lose situation!

The monkey began jumping from pillar to pillar. I ran into the center of the ring with Zelda following closely behind eyeing it with a murderous intent. Finally it stopped and threw the boomerang at us. I ducked and ran at the pillar it was standing on and rammed into it, making the baboon fall. Zelda, seeing her opportunity ran to where the monkey lay on the floor and went wild on its butt with her sword. With a screech it jumped back on the pillar, but not before grabbing the boomerang.

This ordeal went on for several more minutes until a final combo attack by Zelda sent the monkey scurrying and I quickly pocketed its weapon. I mean come on, it made little whirlwinds! Who wouldn't take it? Zelda, obviously pleased with what she accomplished today just grinned like a moron. And I managed to keep her away from some explosives so that fight was an especially good one I would have to say.

"Well then Link, let's get going shall we?" Zelda commented in a surprisingly sweet tone. I eyed her and a slight shiver went down my spine as I realized what of sort of position I was in. I was with the Queen of Hyrule, who for some odd inexplicable reason has taken a liking to me (which will save my head no doubt when all of this settles down because technically I still did kidnap her) who was emotionally unstable after long hard years of politics. And an imp who I knew nothing about as well. Cold sweat began to run down my face.

"Link? Link? Earth to Link…LINK!" I jumped as I was hit in the back of the head by Zelda who was staring at me with a cross between an annoyed look and a look of concern.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Just thinking about my imminent death." I explained to Zelda's confused look.

"Keep Zelda away from explosives and you should live." Midna helpfully supplied. Zelda gave a half hearted swing at Midna.

"Shut up. Come on Link, let's go." And with that Zelda gently pulled on my wrist, goddesses forbid I zone out on that again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

So…many…damn…monkeys. I eyed the room where all the monkeys were holding on to each other's feet to make a giant fuzz ball rope.

"That is so cute." Zelda cooed. I gave a sideways glance toward her before sighing. I had all but learned that Zelda seemed obsessed with animals. That's why she didn't scream out at my wolf form.

"Yea, because a bunch of swinging monkeys are so cute." I muttered as I was rewarded with a swat on the back of the head by Zelda. That seemed her favorite way of punishing me for whatever I did to annoy her or did something 'incredibly stupid' as she put it.

"Shut up Link and come on. Talley-ho!" She growled, no seriously growled, at me. As she jumped on the monkey swing, Midna came out of my shadow.

"She's scarier then you are when you are in your wolf form." Midna noted. "Especially with explosives" She added as an afterthought. I rolled my eyes and jumped on the monkey swing and swung over after Zelda.

Zelda gave me that 'finally' look. I just shrugged in response. We walked through a large door. Inside there were lots of pots. I walked over to one and smashed it and a fairy fluttered out.

"Why the hell are you randomly breaking pottery." Zelda asked me as she eyed the fairy. "Too bad we don't have a bottle or something. Fairies are really helpful in case you die. They bring you back to full health before you died." I grinned and whipped out the bottle I was given back home for catching that ladies freaking cat.

"That will be helpful." I grinned as I used my matrix skills to catch the fairy. Zelda starred at the caught fairy and grinned.

"That was helpful. What other items do you have with you?" She asked me. I laughed sheepishly.

"I swiped the boomerang." I admitted. Zelda however was fine with that.

"Excellent. I was going to as well, but forgot. Good thing you remembered." She strolled toward a large locked door and looked back at me. "You have the key right?" She asked me. I took it out.

"Wonder why it's locked." I mused. Zelda shrugged.

"Don't know, hey Midna, you know why?" Zelda asked, looking down into my shadow. Midna appeared and leaned back.

"The item I need is behind that door, and it's pretty powerful. I don't think there is some large parasite thing or anything of the sort though." Midna mused. Both of us stared at the imp.

"That sounds rather specific." Zelda muttered, taking the key from my hand and unlocking the door. Midna opened it for us as we walked inside. It was a small batch of rather sickly looking grass with a pool of rancid in front of us. Just then the door locked behind us. Well that's usually a good sign… Just then this obscenely large parasite reared from the acid. I was going to kill Midna.

"Holy son of a bitch!" Zelda yelped as she jumped back as one of parasites three heads attacked her.

"Keep away from her!" I growled, whipping out my boomerang as it withdrew its head. I threw it at the monster, as it picked up a bomb and it ate it, the monster ate it. Then it blew up, making its head go limp. Sweet…

"Do that to the other head!" Zelda commanded me. I grinned at her.

"See! This is how you use explosives!" I couldn't resist a jibe at the princess. She rolled her eyes as I got rid of the other the other head. That just left the big head. Just then the mooning baboon appeared carrying a bomb.

"TAKE IT DOWN!" Zelda yelled screaming, pointing at the monkey. I guess she still has it out for the beast. I shrugged. So her love of animals only went so far… I threw the boomerang at the monkey and instead of hitting the thing, it grabbed the bomb and his the giant head, making the thing fall to the ground near Zelda, an eye rolling out of its mouth. Ew.

"AH! EW!" Zelda screamed, slashing at the eyeball with her sword. After a couple of combo hits, the monster reeled back in pain. Well this works…

The battle went on like this. I blowing up the plant, making it fall, Zelda screaming and slashing at the eye. All the while we were dodging the purple acid it splashed up at us. Finally, the thing died and the acid disappeared and the monster turned into this…thingy. Also this giant heart dropped down.

"This is what you are after right? What is it?" Zelda asked, studying the artifact as I studied the heart. Old stuff bores me.

"Yea, it's a piece of the fused shadow. This helmet is also a piece too. There are two more piece around Hyrule." Midna explained. Zelda nodded her head.

"What are you going to do when you get all the pieces?" Zelda asked Midna suspiciously. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Kick Zant's ass obviously. He gave us Twili a bad name…we're not a bad race." Midna sulked. I picked up the heart and walked over the two females.

"Sounds fair enough. We're all on the same side aren't we? Anyways Zelda, you seem to be really smart. What is this thing?" I asked her, showing her the giant heart. Zelda walked over to 

it and touched it as well.

"It raises our health and stamina. These things are really rare." Zelda mused. She then grinned at me. "I'll activate it, so jut keep hanging on ok?" She warned me. She closed her eyes and the heart started to glow and any cuts and injuries I obtained vanished and I felt much stronger then I was before.

"That's going to be helpful I bet." Midna commented. She pointed to a light that I hadn't noticed before. "That will take us to the outside. The next place we have to go is into the Goron Mines." Midna informed us.

"But I'm hungry!" Zelda yelled in frustration as we walked toward the light.

* * *

Lethe: Seriousy, why do I always cover?!

Riza: What about me?

Hinata: We were going to do Ed again but that ended in failure.

Sesshomaru: Indeed

Lethe: So did you, what the hell!

Hinata: It was supposed to be Itachi, not you!

Sesshomaru: Was being keyword.

Lethe: Who comes here willingly?

Hinata: People with no lives.

Riza: Obviously


	7. Kakariko Village and the Iron Boots

Ruki44: Well I finally got my stragedy guide and it took me two days to write this chapter. Orginally I was going to do it up to all of Death Mountain just before the Goron mines, but I decided "you know what, screw that".

Ruki: Nice

Tetra: I was wondering when you were going to update this.

Hinata: Finally updating your other stories huh.

Ruki44: Yes, yes I am.

Rukia: I thought you'd never get around to this.

Ruki44: Why? Besides Rika's Story I like writing this story the best.

Ruki: Yea, she's just a lazy bum, so don't take anything personal by it.

Ruki44: Exactly! Hey!

Ruki: You agreeded with it not me.

Ruki44: I hate you.

Tetra: Aw lay off it, you know you don't her, or any of this for that matter.

Ruki44: =p. Anyways I don't own anything! And yes, this chapter is insanly long...

* * *

_Kakariko Village and the Iron Boots_

We (when I say we I mean Zelda and I, Midna was freeloading in my shadow) were walking through Hyrule Field was this guy came running up to us.

"MR. LINK!" He yelled running at us at this insane speed.

"HOLY CRAP, A STALKER!" I yelled as I started to run away before Zelda pulled me back by my tunic.

"Calm down Link. It's just the postman." She sighed. The post what now?

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. Zelda stared at me like I was insane.

"You know, the guy that delivers mail…" She said slowly. I stared at her.

"I live in Ordon. You know, in the middle of nowhere? Before all this happened, I wouldn't have need for mail because I didn't have contact with the outside world and it would be stupid to send mail to each other when you could just walk over to talk or whatever. Anyways if he's delivering mail, why is he called the postman?" I commented. Zelda seemed to think this over.

"I…don't…know…" By this time the postman had caught up to us, panting heavily.

"Mr. Link I have a letter…for…you…" He was now staring at Zelda. "I know everyone in Hyrule, but I never seen you before." He mused.

"He's Zeek and he's my cousin. He's visiting from Termina." I lied very quickly. The postman nodded. He then handed me an envelope and then just randomly ran off. I stared after him.

"Hope I never see him again." I said finally.

"Zeek?!" Zelda asked me staring me down. I flinched, she didn't sound happy.

"Well…I mean I couldn't say Zelda could I? And Zeek was the first thing that came to my mind." I explained as fast I could. The Forest Temple taught me that Zelda mad was not a good thing. Also, never trust her near explosives.

"I get that, but why Zeek?!" Zelda freaked out on me. Not a good sign. Must lie quickly…

"Zelda and Zeek start with a Z and E and I would screw it up otherwise." I told her quickly. Zelda calmed down.

"Yea that makes sense. Anyways aren't you going to open that?" She asked pointing to my letter. I put it in my bag.

"Nah. I don't feel like it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We had finally gotten to the Twilight curtain. Midna floated out of my shadow and hovered near the twilight wall.

"You guys ready?" She asked with a satanic grin. I think she enjoyed torturing us, I really did.

"Depends, are you going to scare us half the death?" Zelda asked us. Midna stared at her and started to whistle as she went into the curtain. Zelda gulped and grabbed on to me. "She defiantly enjoys scaring us a bit too much." She whimpered as a hand grabbed us both and squeezed us together too tightly as we were dragged into the Twilight.

We both hit the ground hard, Zelda muttering vulgar words in the dirt. I started to stand before a weird sense took a hold of my body. Wait, I wasn't going to transform into a wolf again was I? I feel to all fours and my hands started to turn into paws and my nose grew into a snout. Yea I was.

"Hm, so you still have that chain." I looked up to see Zelda staring at me as she lay on the ground. I lifted my paw where I was chained up. So I was. That clanking noise is going to get annoying. Zelda then turned to Midna.

"Totally unnecessary you know." She grumbled standing up as she brushed herself off. Midna smiled.

"Yea…I know. Anyways, onward!" She said excitedly as she landed painfully on my back. I grunted and grinded my teeth. I wonder if this is how Epona, my horse, felt…

"Come on Zelda." I told her as I walked up to her and stopped, prodding her to get on my back. "Before Midna does something drastic again." I grinned as Zelda chuckled as she climbed on my back behind Midna.

"So what are we looking for?" Zelda asked as I padded along.

"I dunno, something leading me to the kids." I told her as Midna was humming, disgruntled she couldn't understand me.

"Something like that?" Not a few feet ahead of me was my wooden sword I had let Talo borrow.

"Something like that yea." I replied as I jogged up to it and stared at it. Now what.

"That one of the kid's?" Midna asked Zelda. Zelda nodded. Midna then turned to me.

"If you get its scent, you can track them to wherever they are." She explained. I grinned.

"Awesome." Midna then turned to Zelda for a translation.

"He said awesome." She translated. Midna rolled her eyes and knocked on my head.

"Well get on it wolf boy." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and sniffed the sword. Talo needed a shower. Bad. And not just jump into the stream butt naked like he did last time. One sight I could have lived without. Though it was funny seeing Beth screaming at him and belting rocks at him AND hitting him with her eyes closed. Now that was awesome.

I broke into a sprint following Talo's scent. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't shower. I got to this large clearing and as I sprinted forward large pillars fell from the sky again, like that time at Faron and Ordon. And like last time, monsters fell. There was three of them.

I growled and Midna locked on two of them and I sprinted forward, Zelda cut one in half with her sword as I flew past it. In matter of seconds all three of them were defeated and they disappeared and the pieces went back through the portal in which they appeared, once again turning it blue. That was seriously whacked up.

"Hey, that gorge doesn't have a bridge. I'm pretty sure there is a bridge that is supposed to be there." Zelda commented as she sheathed her sword as she got off my back and sprinted toward the edge and peered over. "Yea, there defiantly should be a bridge. What should we do?" She asked with a sigh.

"Hm, wasn't there a random object that looked like a bridge back at North Faron Woods? Why don't we go there and bring it back?" Midna commented thoughtfully. Both Zelda and I stared at her.

"What do you mean 'go there and bring it back?!' We would have go through the Twilight curtain again, and go all the way back to the Faron Woods, and once we get there, how the hell do we bring back a **bridge**?!!" Zelda half screamed in frustration.

"We're not going to walk there stupid, we're going to warp there. See those blue portals in the sky? I can use them to warp through to where there are other portals. And for bringing it here…don't worry my magic can cover that. Now do you have a map?" Midna explained calmly.

"Yea…um…here…" Zelda seemed just as confused as I was. Midna looked at it and pointed to where North Faron Woods was.

"Ok , we're going to warp about here. Zelda stared at it and I cocked my head as I looked at the rest of the map.

"Would be better if we knew where the portals were." I commented. Zelda grinned.

"It would. Midna, Link said it would be better if we knew where the portals were." Midna nodded her head.

"Yea, good point." Midna made some spots on the map. "These are where the portals are so far. Ok now let's warp people!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. She grabbed Zelda and hauled her on my back and I felt my body began to disassemble itself and I was pulled up into the sky. I felt like I was going through a time warp or something.

When my body reassembled myself again, we were in North Faron Woods impressive.

"Hey that looks like the bridge there!" Zelda exclaimed as she used me to stand up seeing as she had fallen off my back when we reassembled because of pure shock. I looked to where she was pointing. That indeed was the bridge, it was leaning up against a rock wall.

"Well that was amazingly easy." Midna commented with a whistle. Then she used the same twilight magic that she used to 'hold on to' Zelda's clothes and my sword and shield. "Alright let's go back and get a move on." She told us.

We left the same the same way we came and we reappeared in the same place we defeated those monster. Midna made the bridge appear over the gorge, it was levitating unevenly.

"If it breaks I'm going to kill you." Zelda told Midna flat out as she watched her lower it toward the gorge.

"Shut up then." Midna grumbled as she maneuvered the bridge and it landed with a thump. It didn't break amazingly enough. "See, it's fine. Now come on lets go onwards." Midna pressed, landing back on my lap as Zelda climbed on gently. Wish Midna was a bit more considerate like that.

I followed Talo's stink to a gate. I padded backwards and looked it over.

"Now what?" I asked Zelda seeing she was the only one who could understand me. Zelda climbed off my back and looked the gate over.

"I can climb over, you can go under. Alright?" She told me as she began to climb the gate.

"You sure about that?" I asked her worriedly as Midna floated next to Zelda and hovered next to her. Zelda stopped climbing and turned back to me and grinned.

"Don't worry I had a lot of practice." She told me.

"Climbing over gates at the castle?" Midna remarked with a chuckle, jumping into the conversation. Zelda whistled innocently as she began to climb. I watched as she jumped over on to the other side. Midna turned to me and grinned.

"Alright Fido under you go." She laughed. I growled and dug underneath the fence and wiggled out on the other side. Zelda started walking in front of me and I followed after her.

"This is Kakariko Village. I came here as a kid a lot. It used to be a bigger town then this, but after the Imprisoning War it kind of went downhill. Now there is only like a shaman and a couple of businesses that live here. But if you keep going down that road you'll get to Death Mountain where the Gorons live." Zelda told us as we walked toward a town.

"Very good young Princess of Hyrule. You are getting wiser every time I see you." We all whipped around to see yet another talking spring…great…

"Oh my god, a stalker talking spring." Zelda gasped. The spring sighed.

"I am Eldin. I am the light spirit here. I need you to…" Before he finished, Midna cut him off.

"Find the bugs who stole your teardrops of light or whatever, collect them all, bring them back here so we can bring this area can be filled with light again. Been there done that, just give us the damn map." Midna commanded Eldin.

"Fine here." And then it went silent. That was until Zelda piped up.

"Wow that went well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bug hunt was interesting to say the least. I'm not going to bore you with all the mundane details but I will tell you the outstanding stories.

First we went to this round house which Zelda said was the shaman's house. Inside was Talo, Malo, Colin, and Beth. That had been incredibly easily, but why wasn't Illia with them? Well nothing interesting there except for some reason they saw Zelda and not me as well. Though I guess it was just as well seeing I was a wolf and all.

Plus they screamed like bloody murder because they thought she was me as a ghost. Actually the whole thing was hilarious.

Then when we were in this explosives-storage shed and there was three bugs in there. Of course somehow Zelda got in the shed and then the bugs got stuck in the chimney so Midna of course suggested to smoke them out. Not the greatest idea in the first place but when Zelda decided she would do it, the whole thing went up in flames, literally.

Hope that storage shed wasn't needed for anything and nobody would notice it was gone…

Then there was this odd stone at Goron Mountain and it was whistling this really catchy tune so of course I had to howl along.

Apparently it was a howling stone where it would tell me where to meet with the Hero of Time again. I didn't want to see him again, but Zelda is insistent…

Anyways long story short, we're back at Eldin spring and Eldin had just thanked us for bringing the Tear Drops of Light back yadda, yadda, yadda…back to the my story.

Zelda stretched and grinned as Eldin disappeared.

"Well all things considering that went well…" She commented cheerfully turning around, going quiet. That was odd, she never just stopped in the middle of her thought. I turned around as well to see Beth, Colin, Malo, Talo, and some old guy that had never meet before staring at us.

"HOLY SHIT THERE ARE TWO LINKS!" Beth screamed finally pointing back and forth between Zelda and me. I blinked. There were. I looked at Zelda again who was looking just as confused. I studied her over…hey she looked like an exact duplicate of me! Except you know…she's a girl and I'm a guy and she was wearing red while mine was blue. And our clothes, can't forget that.

"There aren't two Links." Malo grumbled. I smiled, at least one of them was not insane. "One of them is obviously the Hero of Time come back and Link is traveling with him in order to save Hyrule." The smile was wiped off my face. You had to be shitting me. But Zelda had it all under control.

"I'm a girl." She said simply as she pointed to herself. I just simply stared at her. Why don't you tell them you're a princess too Zelda?! WHAT POINT OF ICONGITO DID THIS WOMAN NOT UNDERSTAND?!

"Oh my god." Talo gasped. Well at least it worked. "Whatever happened earlier made two Link's and one of them is a girl. Holy shit. What's your name girl Link? Do we call you Link as well or do you have your own name?" I felt like banging my head into something. I didn't remember them being this retarded.

"No. Only I'm Link, I'm just letting her borrow my clothes. You see the guys that kidnapped you all are also after her so she's dressed like a guy and just happened to look like me. She just doesn't understand the word **incognito **yet." I explained to them glaring at Zelda. A loud chorus of 'oh's' from the kids resounded.

"Ok, I get it. We won't tell anybody, right guys." Colin exclaimed as everyone nodded their heads. I nodded my head.

"Great. Ok any questions?" I asked clapping my hands. Surprisingly Zelda hasn't said anything yet. Beth raised her hand. "Alright Beth, go on."

"What's your name? And what are we supposed to call you?" Beth asked Zelda curiously with wide, bright eyes. The attention was no back on Zelda. To my surprise, Zelda seemed to be intimidated by the limelight. Wasn't she the Princess of Hyrule? She should be used to this by now.

"Well my real name is Zelda, but it would be best to refer to me as Zeek." She said quietly, not at all like the loud and outspoken and rather childish Zelda I had grown to know. The man who was standing quietly began to laugh.

"Of course! I should of recognized you earlier. It's been so long, when was the last time you were here? Six? Seven?" The man chuckled. Zelda smiled politely.

"I was six then Renado. Good to see you again too. Any new lady friends as of late?" She asked. Renado shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, no. Not lately. But I do have a daughter though, Luda. She's at the hotel, she's around Beth's age." He explained waving at Beth. Zelda nodded.

"Wait a minute." Beth said excitedly jumping up and down, butting into the conversation. She was looking at Zelda in awe and reverence. "Zelda, as in Princess Zelda?!" She asked, obviously excited in meeting the famed monarch of the land. Zelda just nodded uneasily. Beth squealed. This wasn't going to end well.

" Well sorry to leave you guys so quickly, but we need to do something at Death Mountain. It's rather urgent, but we'll visit you guys when we finish. Come now Zeek." I said hurriedly as I dragged her away from the spotlight.

When we reached the outskirts of town at the road to the top of Death Mountain I turned toward her and sighed.

"Listen Zelda, with those kids, especially Beth, you got to establish a fact and steer the conversation away because otherwise they're not going to let it go." I explained to her. Zelda stared at me and smiled, more like the smile I was used to but it still had hints of that polite smile.

"Ok." Then after a pause, "They all seem like nice children. I'd like to meet everybody from your village when this is all over." She told me. Midna floated out of my shadow and whapped Zelda on the back of the head. A vein instantly throbbed in Zelda's head and she growled and lunged for Midna who simply dodged out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zelda roared, unsheathing her sword. Midna grinned simply however.

"Good goddesses every time you don't loosen up to people beside me and Link, you're going to receive a whack on the back of the head until you learn you don't need to be afraid of people." Midna said floating toward this platform that was covered with climbable…stuff. I don't know what it is ok?!

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked as she held her head as she and I followed Midna. Midna rolled her eyes.

"You turned into the polite princess the minute you met everybody. I've been with you long enough to know that's not how you really are. So put off the act and just act more at ease with everybody. We're not judging you ok? I mean just look at Link. He acts how he is to everybody, he hasn't treated you any different has you? I highly doubt that these kids are going to too. Same with the old man so just lighten up will you?" And with that she disappeared into my shadow.

"…I feel like I'm being lectured." Zelda commented to me after a brief silence. I grabbed onto the wire and began to climb up. She began to follow right behind me.

"That's because you were. Midna is right though Zelda, believe it or not. Beth just hero worships everybody so don't think you're anymore special then the rest of us." I told her as we both reached the top.

"I guess so…hey is that a Goron rolling toward us?" She asked pointing to this boulder type thing. I squinted my eyes.

"I don't know. Never seen a Goron before…holy shit it's coming at us fast, get out of the way, I'll stop it." I commanded her, pushing her away, getting in position like how I did when I was catching a goat Fado let escape.

"I don't think that's such a great idea…" Zelda told me worriedly. I waved her off with one had.

"Don't worry. A lot of goats escape the ranch and I have to stop them just like this. No biggie." I assured her.

"That's not what I mean…" But her complaints were cut short as the Goron or whatever it was rammed into me. I tried stopping the thing, I really did, but all I succeeded in doing was being slammed back over the edge of the plateau and into the ground. Zelda jumped down after me and ran toward me.

"Ugh, what the frig…" I groaned holding my head.

"A week spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons! Do you understand me human? Then away with you!" This talking rock thing shouted down at me. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that was a Goron.

"Oh yea?! I'M A HYLIAN SO HA!" I yelled at the Goron's retreating back. Stupid Goron.

"That's odd. The Gorons are usually a friendly race." She mused. I looked at her skeptically.

"Yea and almost running a fellow over is there way of saying hello." I replied sarcastically. She ignored me however.

"Let's go as Renado about this." She decided and stood up and began walking toward Kakariko Village again. No sooner had we left the small path to Death Mountain did we run into Renado. Speak of the devil…

"Ah! How fortunate the both of you are in one piece! I was unable to tell you able that it is far too dangerous to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain before you two ran off. They only recognize strength, a normal person can never persuade them…" Renado told us. I scowled.

"Yea, real peaceful huh Zelda?" I remarked sarcastically to my complain. Zelda scowled.

"They were when I remembered coming here last." She shot back.

"Don't fight you two. I do know of one person who was able to beat them and earn their trust. His name is Bo." Renado told us. My eyes widened.

"Bo?! No way. You're kidding me right?!" I exclaimed. That fat old man? Well it made sense in a way, but I never thought of Bo as well…strong.

"What? Who's Bo?" Zelda asked confused.

"He's the mayor of my hometown of Ordon." I explained to her. Zelda's mouth made a small 'o' as she nodded her head.

"Why don't you go to him? And while you're there, please let him know the children are safe. Of course getting them back would be best, but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart." Renado suggested. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll do that. Thanks, come on Zelda." I thanked him as I pulled her back into town. As we ran past some shops, I heard some foot steps or something. I turned around confused. What was that? Zelda squinted her eyes.

"Is it just me or is that a horse coming sprinting at us with no intention of stopping?" She asked. My mouth dropped open.

"That's not any horse, that's my horse! Holy shit look out!" I exclaimed as I pushed her out of the way as Epona thundered past us. What the hell was going on? Why was Epona so worked up? Must…calm…crazy…horse…down…

I ran up and jumped on Epona's back and she began to run. So I did what any sensible person would have done that stupidly jumped on a scared horse's back. I hanged on for dear life. Eventually Epona calmed down. Thank the goddesses.

"Nice job Link!" Zelda whistled as she ran up to me and Epona. Midna popped out of my shadow.

"I have to say, you're not a bad wrangler. Won't this make getting back to Ordon a lot easier?" She asked me. I grinned.

"Yea it will. Hope on Zelda." I remarked holding out my hand and hoisting Zelda up on to Epona's back behind me. Zelda grabbed my waist and grinned.

"To Ordon!" She exclaimed excitedly. I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, to Ordon!" I yelled with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Midna was right when she said Epona would make it easier getting to Ordon. We had just passed my house and we were riding into the village.

"Now that I can get a good look around this place, it's really quite nice." Zelda commented with a smile from behind me.

"It is." I agreed with her as I rode toward Bo's house.

"LINK?!" Speaking of which, here's the man himself. I pulled Epona to a stop and gave a smile and a wave.

"Hey there Bo." I greeted him.

"Whoa, it IS you Link! And you're safe and sound. You're clothes…what happened to you lad?" Bo asked me. I urged Epona forward.

"Don't worry about it." I assured him. That's when Bo caught sight of Zelda.

"Who's this? A friend?! Come inside you two, quickly." I jumped off Epona and offered Zelda a hand but she ignored it and she landed to the ground with a thud and a grin. I rolled my eyes and followed Bo inside.

Once inside I explained everything to Bo, except the fact Zelda was the princess of Hyrule (he knew Zelda was a girl pretending to be a guy named Zeek, he just didn't know that she was royalty), I could turn into a wolf, I was enslaved by an imp and was looking for something called Fused Shadows and that Hyrule was overrun by some crazy guy named Zant. But otherwise then that I pretty much told him everything, which boiled down to the kids were in Kakariko Village.

"I see…so the young un's are in Kakariko Village! Well that's good…Renado's an old friend. If they're in his care, then we can relax." He commented looking at me like he wanted more.

"Yes. Renado's a trustworthy man." Zelda commented nodding her head. Bo nodded his head as well, still staring at me. Finally he blurted it out.

"So…Don't keep me waiting lad! Tell me of my little girl! Illia's with the rest of them, right?!" Shit, I KNEW I was forgetting something.

"Um…about that…" I whistled.

"…Oh! I see…That ain't what I wanted to hear…" Bo muttered.

"Don't dwell on it." Zelda told him perkily. "Link's just not good at tact." Thanks Zelda, always glad I can rely on you…

"Ah…but I guess I need to think all five of those poor kids, not just my own…They're all in danger. What I should be asking is how I can help out…" Bo muttered.

"Well, that's what we came here about. You see the Gorons of Death Mountain aren't letting us up there and we need to get up there you know?" I told him. Bo seemed surprised.

"The Gorons of Death Mountain?" He asked surprised. Zelda nodded her head and continued.

"Yea, we heard you managed to gain their respect or something."

"I see…so Renado told you that…Well it's true…I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earn their trust…with the help of a little secret." Both Zelda and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised. We both agreed nonverbally it probably had to do with cheating.

"I CAN teach you the secret…but can both of you promise me that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?" Bo asked us. I nodded as Zelda raised her right hand put her left over her heart.

"I promise." She replied solemnly. Bo seemed to accept it.

"Good. All righty then. Absolutely no one! Come this way you two." He beckoned us into the next room. Curiously I followed him with Zelda not far behind me. Inside the next room was this large circle. What the hell?!

"Hey that's a sumo wrestling ring. Gorons like match strength in sumo contests." Zelda exclaimed. How the hell did she know everything?! Bo nodded, obviously impressed with Zelda's knowledge.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to show both of you, but I'm going to teach it to Link because no offense ma'am, I think a girl like you might get hurt." Bo said politely. Zelda waved if off with a grin.

"No it's alright." She assured him. Bo nodded his head and turned his attention back to me.

"Alright Link, luckily for you the basics of sumo wrestling are the same as stopping a charging goat. Now the rule is, the first fella to push his foe outside of this ring wins. Basically you hit, push and grab. But rather then explain a lot, why don't we get right to it? Come into the ring lad…and take off your shirt too." I blinked at the last statement as did Zelda.

"Huh?" We both said dumbly. But by this time Bo had already taken off his shirt. I winced. Yet another sight I could of just as easily lived without. Bo looked at me impatiently.

"You don't want to get your fine new clothes ruined now do you lad? Come on, off with the shirt." I grumbled as I took it off. Might as well, Bo wouldn't start until I did. Zelda stared at me and I remembered she was there. I also the remembered I was uneasy around girls. Wait Midna was here too somewhere! You have to be shitting me…

I walked into the ring and took the stance Bo was at. This wasn't so hard. At the sound of the gong I hit Bo and began to push him outside the ring. When he was nearing the edge Bo stopped and pushed me back. I simply hit him again and pushed him until he fell off. I smirked as I brushed off my hands. That's right, I pawn all.

"Hmph, you seem to understand the basics. All righty, next time I won't go easy on you lad. Fight me as if you were fightin' one of the Gorons!" Bo exclaimed as he got back into the ring at the staring position.

"Alright." I grinned nodding my head. This was going to be easy. I think I'm pretty good at this sumo wrestling thing.

The gong rang again and Bo swung at me but I ducked and hit him and started pushing him again. But then he stopped me and I swung for him but he dodged out of the way and started pushing me. I dug my feet into the ground and stopped him and he swung for me again but I dodge that attack and started pushing him again. He stopped me again near the edge and went for another swing but I dodge that one as well and pushed him over. Yea that's right, I'm awesome.

"Whoa ho, not too shabby lad. What do you think lassie?" He asked Zelda who I completely forgot was sitting there. Zelda grinned at me and winked.

"Defiantly not shabby." She commented. I felt my cheeks burning up. Damn it Zelda!

"With your natural talent, I'm sure you can take on the Gorons. You two are going to be fine." I smiled as I put my shirt back on.

"Thank you." I thanked him modestly.

"You've grown a sight stronger in the short time you left Link. However strong as you are, you can't hope to beat those Gorons wrestling with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock!" Bo exclaimed as we walked back into the main room.

"Oh he knows that." Zelda chuckled as I shot her a dirty glare.

"Anyways, the secret to beating those Gorons is in that chest. Take it with you lad." I walked over to the chest and opened it and found Iron Boots. Zelda looked over my shoulder and grinned.

"Nice." She commented with a whistle.

"You can probably tell those boots are made from iron, lad. Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around…even by a Goron. If your fixin to fight a Goron, be sure to wear these boots. Let's be square though lad and lass. You guys can't tell ANYBODY about those boots! Especially Renado." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry we won't. Thanks Bo!" I assured him as I ran out of the house.

"Nice meeting you Bo and thank you!" Zelda thanked him as well as we left the house. I walked up to Epona.

"That went well, ready to go Zel?" I asked her good naturally. Zelda grinned.

"Yea, but you're taking me back sometime and introducing me to each and everybody in this town…got it?" I rolled my eyes as I climbed up on the horse.

"Yea, yea. Got it." I told her as I offered her my hand.

* * *

Ruki44: Now the review button is right below it, the one in the green. Press that.

Tetra: You saying that because you didn't get any reviews for Hylian Phoniex for chapter 12?

Ruki44: ...yes...

Ruki: Did you ever consider the possiblibity it sucked?!

Ruki44: I don't care! I would have taken anything even flames if they were justified.

Rukia: You sound desperate.

Hinata: She is desperate. Why else would she point out the review button?

Ruki44: Shut up will you guys? Anyways, please press that green button!!!


	8. Rescue Colin and Climb Death Mountain

Ruki44: Well, it took my like a week to actually finish it, but I did it. Here's the chapter.

Tetra: I can't believe your only on Death Mountain...

Ruki: I know, with the amount of chapters, you should be farther.

Ruki44: Damn I know...argh after this is the Goron Mines, Free the Zoras-Rescue Ralis and find Illia-and get the Zora armor, then the Lakebed Temple.

Hinata: So essentially two chapters will seperate this one from the Water Temple.

Rukia: Seems that way...

Ruki44: Good lord, the water temple is going to be a bitch...

Rukia: What, the water temple isn't that hard!

Ruki: ! Blasaphmy!

Tetra: You try getting stuck in there for over a month, and then tell me its "not that hard".

Ruki44: I beat Twilight Princess in a week and three days...and I spent 5 of the days on the water temple...

Hinata: Wasn't that just because you didn't realize there was a ladder at the very top of the long ramp?

Ruki44: . Quite possibly...

Rukia: Wow, loser.

Ruki44: Shut up, you non believer that the water is a bitch demon!

Hinata: Don't you think you are being a bit harsh...

Ruki: Not really...

Tetra: IT'S A WITCH, BURN THE WITCH!

Ruki44: I got the torches and pitchforks!

Ruki and Tetra: YAY!

Rukia: I think we should run.

Hinata: Agreeded.

Ruki44: I don't own anything, enjoy!

**_Ruki, Tetra, Ruki44 run off chasing Rukia and Hinata with pitchforks and torches_**

* * *

_Rescue Colin and Climb Death Mountain_

"We're stopping."

"We need to get back to Death Mountain as soon as we can."

"We're **stopping**." I gulped at the steel edge of Zelda's voice, but I was determined to stand my ground. So what if she was the princess of the entire kingdom, I was a guy, I could stand up to her!

"No." I told her flat out, cursing my voice for wavering. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"We are stopping to get a skeleton that just happens to be the Hero of Time to teach us some sweet ass moves. Don't make me open a can of whoop ass on you sorry werewolf butt." Zelda threatened me. I flinched, so much for standing up to her.

"Alright." I whimpered. Zelda smirked and nodded to herself, obviously appeased and walked in to the spring where my map (which I swear to the goddesses is freaking magical or something…) said the Hero of Time was waiting for us. Midna popped up out from my shadow as I followed the young monarch.

"And the fate of Hyrule rests in your hands. What are we going to do if you can't even stand up to a girl?" Midna taunted me.

"A girl that is obscenely violent and is the freaking ruler of the land I think I have every right to be afraid of." I told Midna sulking. Midna just shrugged.

"Fair point, but you're supposed to be the hero, you know, coming in and saving the day and all that crap?" I rolled my eyes. I certainly didn't **feel** like a hero…just a guy who was way over his head.

"I'm no hero Midna…" I began to tell her before Zelda who was obviously disgruntled at my failure to keep up with her came trotting back to us and grabbed my hand and pulled on it.

"Come on!" She commanded. "You're the one who's determined to get to Death Mountain as fast as possible, don't just dawdle then." She complained. I sighed.

"Yes your highness." Much to my surprise Zelda punched me. I stumbled backwards, not exactly hurt, but more surprised and shocked then anything. "What was **that** for?!" I yelped. Zelda huffed and turned her back to me, and I'm pretty sure her face was red. Probably from anger.

"No…just no." I looked at her back confused. Why was she getting so worked up over me calling her by her proper title? However, she wasn't done yet. "I…like it…when you call me by my name…or even when you call me Zeek…I deal with the royalty crap from everyone else…and…I don't want it from you too." Zelda muttered. I scratched my head.

"Alright, you could have just said that, no need to resort to violence." I told her, frowning a bit.

"Boys." Midna muttered under her breath as she promptly returned to her shadow. Was I missing something here, because I feel like I'm missing something. Zelda seemed to get redder at Midna's statement and she proceeded to throw daggers at my shadow before grabbing my hand and kidnapping me again, dragging me until we were standing in front of the golden wolf. And we stood there, all of us staring at each other until the wolf leaped at us and the world went white.

When I could see again, it was the Hero of Time skeleton and it was in the same place as last time.

"Glad to see you two again. Since I got chewed out last time, I'm just going to teach you the skill so I won't accidentally incur the wrath of a certain somebody…" The Hero of Time trailed off, hinting obviously at the Princess Zelda of his time.

"Well then, teach us. We have life threatening things we must go and do. Like wrestle with Gorons for instance." Zelda told him, a straight face.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean it could be worse…like being stalked by I don't know…the Zora Sage of the Water who is intent on marrying you? You know, hypothetically?" The Hero of Time remarked. I sweatdropped, that sounded rather specific to be hypothetical…

"…Are you going to teach us the damn move or not?" Zelda asked skeleton man, obviously annoyed. The Hero of Time sighed and raised his shield.

"Yea…yea…ok this is called the shield attack. Basically what you do is attack with your shield to create an opening. Hero boy, you go first." He explained, getting into battle ready stance. I nodded and unsheathed my sword and approached him. We circle a few times and then I ran at him and he swung his sword at me and I dodged and rammed him my shield, making him falter and I was able to slash him with my sword.

"Excellent, alright give your shield to the scary lady." He instructed me. I walked back to where Zelda was and handed her the shield. "Alright, go!" Zelda ran at him, and when he swung at her, she merely jumped over the sword…and him…and landed behind him and spun around and swung the shield like it was an ax and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him…with the shield.

"THIS ISN'T A SHIELD ATTACK, IT'S MORE LIKE AN ASSULT USING A SHEILD!" The Hero of Time yelped as I had to pry the girl off the poor dead guy. The world went white again as the Hero of Time whimpered and we were back in the spring.

"Damn, you assaulted the poor guy." I sighed, scratching my head. "Is this the reason your single?" I asked her with a slight frown. Zelda then began to whistle innocently at this and I felt my eye twitch as I sweatdropped. Those poor son of a bitches suitors.

"I'm going to marry a guy I like, not some random pervert suitor who is after the throne, title, money, power, my body, or all of the above." She told me flat out, obviously noticing my eye twitch. I shrugged, good enough reason for me.

"Don't blame you, but if you find a guy you **do** like, he's probably going to be afraid of you because you're so freaking violent." I told her flat out, lecturing her as if she were a small child.

"Are **you** afraid of me?" She asked me, staring at me very intently, awaiting my answer. Where did that come from?

"Sometimes I guess. Mostly when you're infuriated…you're freaking scary when you're mad." I admitted, not missing a beat. This seemed to take her by surprise briefly, but she recovered just as fast and much to my surprise she smiled.

"Your honest…I like that." I blinked and she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the spring to where Epona was waiting for us. "Come on, we have some incredibly stupid stuff to do." She told me cheerfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The goddesses hate me, they really do. No sooner did we get back to the village did that bastard moblin thing that knocked me out and kidnapped Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, and Illia and made me go chase after them and turn into a wolf, meet an imp who I would be later be forced into bondage for and kidnap the freaking Princess of Hyrule came back and kidnap Colin…again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I roared as I urged Epona forward, chasing after the bastard. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD AS SOON AS I LAY MY HANDS ON HIM!"

"And rescue Colin?" Zelda offered and it surprised me a bit she remembered the kid's name.

"THAT TOO!"

I followed the son of a bitch and we reached this field outside of Kakariko and the bastard's minions start swarming me. Unluckily for them, Zelda was with me and she easily knocked them off their high horse.

"Concentrate on the road Link! I'll deal with the flies!" She told me cheerfully before she sliced up another idiot who dared come in reach of her sword. "This is fun!" I think this whole ordeal is going to be a negative influence on her if it wasn't already…

I nodded and searched the bastard out from the crowd and easily found him…he had Colin tied up on to this high pole. How the hell did he do that while running away from Zelda and I?!

I easily caught up to the bastard leader since Zelda was keeping all his little followers at bay. Once I reached him I unsheathed my sword and swung it at him, cutting off some of his armor off. The bastard steered his boar (apparently he was too special to use a horse like the rest of us) away from. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't about to let him get away. Neither was Zelda for that matter.

When I neared him and was about to cut the jackass to kingdom come, before I could do anything she slashed at him with her lightening quick moves, removing a couple of sheets of his armor and before he had a chance to recover I got in my own attack, effectively removing the last of it.

"Hell yea! Nothing more to protect yourself huh, you monster pedophile!" Zelda declared triumphantly. The bastard however just ignored us and rushed onto this bridge. "Quick Link, follow him before Colin gets sold into bondage!" Zelda told me unnecessarily.

"…Zelda I highly doubt that's the case." I told her slowly as I urged Epona after the Colin and his kidnapper.

"You would be surprised." Zelda told me darkly and I felt her grip tighten around my waist and I could tell she was being dead serious. I think I don't want to know the darker side of the kingdom I'm supposed to be saving…

"Alright I'll take your word for it." I told her as I reached the bridge and Epona slowed down on to a trot. I blinked in surprise. The bastard was at the other end of bridge, **facing** me as if he was getting ready for some sort of duel. Which I soon learned was exactly what the son of a bitch intended. All of a sudden the ends of the bridge were covered in flames, we were trapped in here.

"Looks like you're going to have to joust for Colin back…you know what…you steer and I attack. I have better aim." Which was probably true. I knew from past experiences my aiming sucked ass. The only redemption I had was that I had one hell of a trigger finger.

"Alright. You ready?" I asked her as the bastard started to charge us.

"Onwards!" Zelda yelled and Epona stood her back two legs before rushing forward. I swerved left and Zelda hit the bastard and he started to veer right…right off the bridge.

"Holy shit, Colin!" I yelped steering Epona to the right as the bastard, with Colin still on the pole (and knocked out I may add, that kid stays unconscious through pretty much everything). I reached out, trying to grab him. However, Zelda had me covered. She leaned over and with both hands grabbed the flags and pulled back.

"GO LEFT!" she yelled at me and I steered Epona toward the left while she clutched on. Colin, still attached the pole, was dragged back on the bridge. The bastard and his boar was gone, no doubt fell to their deaths. Oh well, I won't be seeing him again.

"Nice Zelda. He ok?" I asked breathing heavily, leaning my forehead against Epona's mane.

"You mean besides the fact that he's unconscious and tied to a pole? Yea, he's pretty much fine. Good thing he's knocked out cold or he would be pretty much scarred for the rest of his life if he isn't already. Anyways, let's take him back to Kakariko and place him in a bed in the inn so we can trick him into believing he had a nightmare that he got kidnapped for a second time!" Zelda told me cheerfully.

"…Only you would buy that." I was rewarded with a punch to the gut. "Violent woman." I gasped as I clutched my stomach. "You're never going to get a man." Zelda turned around and huffed.

"Feh! What do you know?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In the end when we returned to Kakariko, we laid him near the pond and Zelda (rather happily considering she was adamant about her idea until the end) threw water on him to wake him up…which worked rather well to I might add.

"Link…?" He asked as soon as he realized he wasn't drowning.

"Which one?" Zelda asked, going off their first presumptions. I pushed her away. Idiot.

"Yup?" I asked him while giving Zelda an evil glare, who was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked. I waved my hand and grinned.

"Look around, everyone's fine." I told him waving my hand toward the rest of the children who were hovering around him worriedly. Colin smiled.

"Good." Then he paused. "Beth…I'm sorry. You know…for pushing you. Are you mad?" Was this boy seriously that retarded? Beth shook her head vigorously. Um hello, you saved her life, why would she be mad? Colin then turned his attention back to me.

"I…I think I finally understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…He wasn't talking about like lifting stuff…he was talking about being brave. Link…you saved me didn't you." He asked me. I scratched my head.

"Well I helped, you can mostly thank Zelda for that." I told him with a sheepish smile and I got a blush out of Zelda now that center of attention was back on her. I winked at the boy. "There is a reason she still is single." I was rewarded with a whack to the back of my head, curtsey of Zelda.

"You two can do anything." He said smiling softly. I don't know about anything… "You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too?"

"Of course." Zelda said perkily. Colin smiled and then passed out…again. Guess that took a strain on him. All the children gasped and Talo tried to pick Colin up to carry him on his back.

"Should I get more water?" Zelda asked me as she watched the scene unfold. Renaldo picked Colin up.

"That won't be necessary. Let him rest." He told the young monarch. He then carried Colin to the inn, the rest of the children following. Zelda and I watched them go. I turned to her and sighed.

"Well that's that I guess. Come on Zel." I told her, getting on Epona. Zelda seemed to brighten up.

"Wait Link, there is a shop open now that I noticed! Malo Mart! We should stock up before we leave!" I sighed, might as well. Zelda wouldn't budge if I refused. And I couldn't exactly leave her behind…who knows the chaos she might cause. It was best I had her under her my direct scrutiny. I feel really bad for whoever took care of her as a kid…

"…Alright…make it quick though." I told her with a sigh. Zelda squealed happily and I began to pray fervently to the goddesses she wasn't one of those girls who likes to shop. She then grabbed my wrist and proceed to drag me the whole 100 feet to the shop and kicked open the door.

"HELLO MR. SHOP KEEPER!" She yelled out happily.

"Princess Zelda…? Oh…Link is with you…that explains it…poor guy…" I heard a familiar voice mutter in a soft voice. I looked up, it was Malo. Malo, Malo Mart, damn how could I not have made the connection!

"Hey, you're that kid…Malo! We're here to buy stuff! Got anything good?" Zelda asked cheerfully. Malo waved at the stuff behind him.

"What you see here is what we got in stock of as now. I'm hoping to get more items soon…" He told us in his soft voice. I figured I'd just let Zelda do the shopping, she's a girl, she should know what the heck we're doing…

"…Hey that shield…" Zelda muttered catching my attention. I looked over to where she was looking at and frowned. Sure it looked nicer than was it really all that better?

"Feh, my shield is just as good." I told her with a huff, turning around childishly.

"Actually no Link. Your shield can burn up easily. This Hylian Shield on the other hand won't…plus it can deflect much more powerful items then your shield can." Malo told me softly. No way!

"How much?!" Zelda asked him excitedly, her face spreading into a wide grin as she leaned over the counter. Malo backed away with a sweatdrop.

"200 rupees…" He told her nervously. She took out a bag and shoved it in his face.

"GREAT, TWO PLEASE!" She told him with a wide grin. He blinked and held up two fingers. She nodded her head. "Link needs an upgrade…and I want a shield too! Their useful!" She said happily. The lesson with the Hero of Time came back to me…those poor monsters won't know what hit them…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We stood at the base of the trail where that bastard Goron hit me off the first time…Zelda was cheerfully…to cheerfully…humming some song while swinging her new shield back and forth.

"You ready Zelda?" I asked her as I grabbed the chain linked fence or whatever it was and started to climb up.

"Be careful this time Link." She told me seriously. I turned around and smiled and winked at her.

"This time I have a **secret **weapon." I told her seriously and she broke out in a fit of giggles. I grinned as I reached the top. I brushed myself off, Zelda following closely behind me.

"Neh Link…isn't that the same guy who knocked you off before coming right at us?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"What do you…HOLY CRAP!" I yelped as I realized the Goron was coming right us just like he was last time. Then another thing occurred to me…I didn't have enough time to put the Iron Boots on. "AH, AND I DON'T HAVE THEM ON!" I yelped.

"AH, WHAT?! LINK, MOVE!" Zelda yelled at me, waving her arms frantically.

"Leave it to me!" Midna's voice came out of the shadows and my feet were surrounded with red and black sparks and all of a sudden the boots appeared on. Thank you crazed little imp! I braced myself the same way I did when a goat charged me and I grabbed the Goron right before he ran into me and threw him to my right (seeing as Zelda was standing to my left).

"Nice job Link! Good save there Midna!" Zelda told us happily. Midna appeared out of my shadow looking smug.

"Yea that's right, I'm awesome. I guess I'd better explain. You guys can only keep so many items on you at a time. The less items the better, but that doesn't mean you should have to limit the items you have because you might need them later on. I use my magic to keep your crap in an alternate dimension if you will. To make things easier, it would be best if you carried two items around at a time besides your swords in shields. Link right now you have that Gale Boomerang…but I think it would be best if you let me control the use of your Iron Boots…they're too much of a hassle to manually take on and off." Midna explained with an air of superiority.

However Zelda, who had gotten bored with the explanation had walked farther up the trail.

"Eh?" Midna blinked looking around. "Where is…ARGH ZELDA IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE, YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE GORONS! LINK WHAT KIND OF GUARDIAN ARE YOU?! GO AFTER YOUR WARD!" Midna yelped.

"SINCE WHEN WAS SHE MY WARD?!" I yelled back as I ran after Zelda anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After saving Zelda from a Goron attack, almost getting killed by this huge ass rock, climbing up on Goron backs after beating the shit out of them with my (well ok, our) sword just so we could climb the damn mountain, we reached the top and now we were about to get run over by a bunch of Gorons…the goddesses must be against us, that is the only answer!

"ENOUGH!" A voice cried out of the back room and this really short Goron walked out. All at once the other Gorons stopped. This…this was the Goron leader?!

"Are these young ones such an imposing enemy that you all must gang up on the two? I think not, Little Brothers." We looked at each other and walked up to the Goron leader…all of a sudden I felt my steps getting heavier…Midna put those blasted boots on me. Damn little imp.

"Hello, my name is Link..." I introduced myself as Zelda grasped the back of my tunic lightly as she followed me. "and this is…" I motioned for Zelda to speak up.

"Zeek." She whispered that I had to strain my ears just to hear her.

"I am a Goron elder little humans. I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain…circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me little humans, did you come from the village below?" Gor Coron asked us.

"For all intents and purposes, yes. But I wasn't born there if that's what you were asking…" I started to tell him before Zelda whapped me on the back of the head.

"He doesn't need your life story, idiot!" She hissed in a low undertone. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"You both have done well to come this far. You two are strong…for humans. However…" Gor Coron complemented us before folding his rock like arms. "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless…" He trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Gor Coron grinned.

"I could make an exception…but one of you would have to beat me in a contest in power. Are you willing to try that, little humans?" He asked us. I smirked.

"Of course. I will fight if you don't mind. My friend is more of the brains…that's the reason we haven't got killed." I explained, ending with a smile, making Zelda blush.

"That's quite all right. We need people like your friend. Step into the ring little human." Gor Coron said smiling. I nodded and Zelda let go of my tunic as I walked into the ring. At the ding of the bell we went at each other.

The match went on for a good five minutes. I would slap and push, he was slap (more like punch) and push, until I finally pushed him out the ring. I was going to be sore in the morning if not an hour later.

"Young warrior…you have a strong will…and sharp eyes. Fine traits…Want to see how well you can use them?" I shrugged my shoulders as I got out of the ring as Zelda ran up to me.

"I'll heal you in a bit…hang on." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly. I felt myself blush. Me being uneasy around girls and women alike is rearing its ugly head lately around Zelda more and more often. The sound of Gor Coron chuckling made Zelda let go in a heartbeat, her face also red.

"You have seen it, I would bet…The mountain erupting without pause…" Gor Coron sighed. I nodded my head.

"Yea, this huge boulder almost killed us on the way up." Zelda supplied helpfully, halfway hidden behind me. Gor Coron nodded and continued his story.

"When the mountain begin to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?" Gor Coron asked us. We both nodded our heads.

"But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure…everything went wrong. He collapsed…and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him…and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain…It…grieved us to do this to our patriarch…but we had no other course of action. I ask this favor of you young warriors…Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here." Gor Coron told us.

"Yea, either that or a shifty imp." Zelda muttered, giving my shadow an evil glare. Gor Coron continued on, obviously not hearing Zelda.

"I, Gor Coron, need your help…On the behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid!" I smiled at him.

"Of course, we're more than happy to help." I told him. Gor Coron nodded.

"You two!" He yelled, addressing two burly Gorons. "Let the young warriors pass!" The two guards moved out of the way and Gor Coron smiled at us. "Our fate is in your young hands." I smiled and Zelda bowed.

"Don't worry, we will free your patriarch." Zelda told him as we got on to the shaft and it started to move downwards and Zelda felt the need to get last one word in.

"AND BY THE WAY, WE'RE NOT HUMANS, WE'RE HYLIANS. THERE ACTUALLY IS A DIFFERENCE!"

* * *

Lethe: Damn, I'm here again? **_looks around_** It seems I'm alone too...huh...

Asuka: Not exactly, hey Lethe, long time no see. It's been awhile since these idiots have had a full out fight huh?

Lethe: I'll say. Are we the only two?

Asuka: No, I heard there should be two more...ah...here they come now! It's Riza...and some girl I've never seen before...that is seriously freaking me out. It's like she's a vampire or something.

Riza: Hello, we just got the call. This is Moka...she will be subbing today with us at the end. She's a vampire too.

(Inner) Moka: ...They should really learn to know there place.

Asuka: Ah! You're from Rosario to Vampire! Damn your show is so freaking sketchy it's not even funny! Not to say the manga isn't...but...it is better then the anime...way less perverted...for the most part. I mean it seems that the anime seems to exist for fanservice...

(Inner) Moka: ...That's pretty much it.

Riza: Damn I feel sorry for you.

Lethe: I do not get this whole concept of anime and manga. Arn't they the same thing?

Asuka: Ack, how could you even say that?

Riza: They are...and they arn't. The manga is the book form of the series and usually comes first and always better then the anime which is the TV version of it.

(Inner Moka): Producers have the choice of following the manga...like in Naruto and Bleach for the most part...except for those damn filler arcs...or they could do what they did to my anime and completely disregard the storyline and give it nothing but fanservice.

Lethe: I see...and what is this...fanservice?

Riza: -.-;;

Asuka: . Um Moka? You seem to be an expert at this field, you explain.

(Inner) Moka: ...It's...service...to the fans...

Lethe: ?

Riza: I guess the best example would be...um...Playboy...I guess...

Asuka: I don't think that's the best example.

(Inner) Moka: Better then hardcore porn to compare it too...

Asuka: That is true...

Lethe: ...What the hell are you talking about.

Riza: You know what, let's just make her watch a video on sex ed.

Asuka: Agreeded.

(Inner) Moka: ...Wouldn't it be better to give her..."the talk".

Riza: You wanna do it?

(Inner) Moka: ...So where is that video?

Lethe: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BEROC TALKING ABOUT!

Riza: Since the reader doesn't need to suffer, here is a snippet of Zelda's perspective of Link from the last chapter. At the sumo part.

* * *

"Come into the ring lad...and take of your shirt too." I blinked at the same time Link did. Oh please goddesses in heaven let that be what I think I just heard...

"Huh?" Both Link and I said at the same time, we must have sounded really dumb. Bo by this time had removed his shirt...he was in a definite need of a work out...

"You don't want to get your fine new clothes ruined now do you lad? Come on, off with the shirt." Link sighed and took off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare. I know it's not the most lady like thing in the world, but Link was the first real **man** I've been around. I'm not counting those damn suitors who come to ask my hand in marriage...they were just pansies pretending to be men. Link on the other hand...damn...

'Don't stare...don't stare...' I had to chant to myself as both Bo and Link got in the ring and proceeded to wrestle...twice. Damn these hormones! I knew I wanted to be like a normal girl, but having to go through this...I could easily live without...it was like a drug. My mother always told me before she died that beauty was the by the eyes of the beholder. I don't know what she meant at that time...but I defiently think Link is rather handsome to say the least. Though I think any girl with eyes can see that.

"Whoa ho, not too shabby lad. What do you think lassie?" Bo's voice caught me off guard and I felt both males attention on me. Link was breathing heavily and dripping in sweat. I smirked at the sight.

"Defiently not shabby." I agreeded as Link's cheeks heated up. Defiently not shabby at all...


	9. The Fire Temple

Ruki44: Well some of you may or may not know, there's a new Zelda game coming out.

Tetra: Really? When?

Ruki44: This year apparently.

Ruki: Hm...you don't sound to excited.

Ruki44: I'm trying to be! But the name is just putting me off! Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. It's a DS game that's reminding me too much of Phantom Hourglass...

Hinata: What's wrong with that?

Tetra: Temple of the Ocean King. It's like the water temple of the century. You had to keep returning to it too. And the other temples were easy by comparision.

Rukia: It was worth it when you got the Phantom Sword though.

Tetra: True.

Ruki44: Anyways, if you want more information, go to .com If the link doesn't show up, just type in The Hylia in a search box or something. Anyways, moving on, I was able to cover this whole temple in a single chapter and I'm feeling damn proud of myself since the Forest Temple took two. Anyways, I really don't have anything to say at this moment so I don't own anything.

* * *

_The Fire Temple_

"You know, mines are usually associated with cold dark places that tend to cave in a lot. This place is pretty much the exact opposite. I'm trying to determine these clothes are a blessing or a curse. On one hand I'm more apt to get burnt, on the other hand I have a less chance of suffering from heat stroke…then…you…do tell me why you are taking off your clothes." Zelda trailed off as I began to take off my green tunic and hat. I blinked, wasn't it obvious?

"Um so I won't die of a heat stroke like you just said…I'm wearing like three freaking layers here." I told her. Zelda growled, her face all red. We haven't been in this place mine thing for more than a minute tops and the heat was affecting her! Not that I can blame her, it's pretty much and active volcano. I mean come on there is freaking lava everywhere!

"Warn me at least before you start stripping. I am a young woman trying to have clean thoughts here!" I looked at her confused. Trying? Was she having unclean thoughts? Maybe being outside of the castle walls was a bad idea, I have exposed our pure princess to the real world!

"Fine, I'm taking off my clothes. Happy? Anyways you can get some of those clothes too. Like the random sleeve…to this day I don't see its purpose. Also that blue thing with the tie, it's just there because it's part of the style. Totally unnecessary. Same thing with that skirt thing between the pants and the tang top." I tell her helpfully. Zelda just stares.

"I am not stripping." I shrug as I take off my white long sleeve shirt and throw it in a pile with my hat and arm guards. I put my chain metal back on deciding it was worth the heat as well as my tunic. I picked up my excess clothes and looked down at my shadow.

"Yo Midna, can you put this with the rest of our crap please?" Midna appeared and she snapped her fingers, sending my clothes to only the goddesses know where. She then turned her attention to Zelda.

"How about you, you want to shed some excess clothing?" Zelda growled and made a swipe for the imp.

"I. Am. Not. Stripping." Midna exchanged looks with me and mouthed 'P.M.S' before quickly going back to my shadow. She then turned to me. "Since you seem to be done stripping, let's go." I shrugged and followed her to the edge of the rock formation to see that we had to jump a gap over a river flow of hot lava that could easily tear our flesh from our bones if we so happen to fall in.

"I see why Gorons don't let other races in this mine. They'll get burned to a crisp!" I said grimly as a lava geezer shot out in front of my face, easily giving my face a nice tan.

"That's not it, it's that these mines are sacred to their tribe. I don't know why, I mean there is nothing in here of any worth besides magnetic rock. And really, there is nothing that you can do with magnetic rock at all…unless you're a Goron. Then you can eat it." Zelda informed me as she jumped the gap and I followed her before the lava geezer decided to come up and burn me to a crisp.

"Then why is it called Goron Mines? Surely they must mine something, in the past maybe?" I ask totally confused. Zelda sighed.

"Just rocks. Nothing of any interest to anybody else. Gorons are rock eaters you know." She informed me. I sweatdropped. They looked like rocks too, oh well it's as the old saying goes, you are what you eat. "Ok I knew the Gorons aren't exactly the smartest group in the bunch but really, this is extremely stupid." I looked over to Zelda, then to what she was staring at. It was a metal thing (for lack of better terms) leading us to the next door…oh.

"This is going to be a long dungeon." I sighed as Zelda began to use the new words she learned at the Forest Temple when the monkey mooned her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my god a hot spring!" Zelda yelled happily as we entered the next room. We we're only on like the fifth room in this damn place but we already burned our feet and other body parts, almost got eaten by a fire breathing lizard thing, almost crushed by a wall among numerous other mishaps. So it was safe to say I was relatively surprised by the lack of things that could potentially harm us…unless…

"HOLY CRAP THIS ISN'T A HOT SPRING AT ALL, THIS IS MORE LIKE A FREEZER! DAMN WE'RE IN AN ACTIVE VOLCANO AND THE WATER IS FREEZING! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" I turned to see Zelda quickly climbing out of the after apparently jumping in, her clothes dripping wet and stick to her body…damn it! I blushed and watched her stomp outside to the previous room before returning back not a second later. "On second thought that was refreshing."

I shook my head and began to survey the room while ignoring Zelda who was nervously putting a foot in the water with Midna who had came out of my shadow to see what the fuss was all about encouraging her. There was a door on the other side of the room but it was too high up to reach…maybe there was a door underwater or something? Or maybe a way to get to the door!

I walked up to Zelda who was still half way in the water and was holding on the edge and sighed. She was already soaking wet, why was she torturing herself? I braced myself and jumped in the water, causing a loud splash and making Zelda cry out in surprise. Damn the water was cold! But I was a guy, I had to survive!

With that thought in mind I held my breath and dove under the water to see a box blocking the way to a smaller room that contains a switch. I learned by now that switch equals good. So I swam over and tried to move the box only to find it was hard to do so while underwater. Annoyed I swam to surface to where Midna and Zelda still were doing who knows what.

"Midna, I need my iron boots. There is this box that blocks my way to this switch. Zelda and Midna stopped their random argument about who knows what and turned their attention to me. "Come on, well, let's go!" I growled before diving back under the water, not wanting to be in this water longer then I had to be. Zelda followed me and I swam to the box and Midna granted my request for the iron boots and I was able to stomp inside the room on top of the switch, Zelda lightly gripping the back of my tunic as she floated. Then all of a sudden I and Zelda were jerked upwards so that I was somehow standing on the ceiling.

"I decided I really hate this place now." Zelda grunted into my back, desperately holding on like a monkey as Midna was laughing her ass off at our expense. I gulped as I felt Zelda tighten her grip as I took an uncertain step forward.

"It looks…like you can walk…to the door…on the ceiling…" Midna suggested between fits of laughter. I grunted and decided that it was worth a shot as I began to walk as fast as I could to the door as I could feel Zelda shaking on my back. Was she scared of heights?

We soon reached the door and were able to get back to standing normally, and the minute Zelda was able to put her foot on solid ground she unsheathed her sword and began to swing it at Midna, almost hitting me in the process, swearing all the while. I was hoping that Zelda was the Queen because if my head wasn't taken off for kidnapping, it surely will be for dirtying Zelda's mouth for she was saying words that no lady should be saying, certainly not the princess.

"Um…Zelda…we should go…" I suggested, ducking as her sword nearly hit me again. Zelda stopped much to my surprise. However her real intentions of stopping we're quickly explained.

"Good point! I can just push her in the lava in the next room!" She said cheerfully as Midna hovered worriedly near my head.

"Oh yea, I'm defiantly going to keep my guard up around her. I totally think it's that time of the month…" I looked at Midna in confusion.

"What time?" Midna sweatdropped and stared at me.

"Isn't one of your friends a girl? Isn't there a time of the month where she seems extra bitchy or moody?" Midna asked me. She must be talking about Illia…or Beth. Probably Illia. I thought back to Illia's odd mood swings.

"Yea…but I think she's just bipolar." I told Midna honestly. Midna stared at me.

"You know nothing about women do you. Well ok, I'll guess I'll explain it to you. Ok once a month a woman…" Midna started to explain before Zelda, who had left without us came back.

"Ok guys we have to find parts of this key so we can get to the big Goron man…hey what are you two talking about?" Zelda asked us suspiciously, spinning a part of what I'm assuming is a key around.

"I'm teaching Link about sexual education!" Midna said cheerfully. Zelda seemed to perk up on this.

"All right! I'll help, so what are we teaching him!" For some odd reason I have a bad feeling in my stomach…

XxXXxXxXxXx

After learning that Illia was in fact not bipolar and that her extreme mood swings that occur once a month are a result of this so called "period" we continued on our journey, which I'm going to spare you because besides having to give Zelda piggy back rides at the magnetic rock parts and almost being sniped off a few times by archers nothing of any interest really happened.

Which leads us to where we are now. Me standing on this circular piece of magnetic rock which was somehow floating in lava staring down this huge ass Goron while Zelda and Midna watched me from the ledge above. Damn their lucky.

"I won't let you get the treasure!" He cried out, not sounding too intelligent. Brawn and no brains, perfect person to guard some sacred object. But also bad when you were allowed to use the damn thing.

"Listen pal, one of your decrypted old leaders said we could use…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because stupid rolled up in a ball and then proceeded to run me over. Such a pleasant fellow. I was able to dodge out of the way and as he approached the edge I hoped that he would fall off. However I wasn't lucky. He was able to uncurl himself right before he went over the edge. Why can't things ever work out the way I want them too?

That's when the platform we were on started to tip downwards like a teeter totter, me being on the top and slowly sliding down where the Goron guard waited. This can't be good.

"Midna, the boots! Give me my damn boots!" I yelped as I began to run upwards trying to keep a good distance from the Goron who could easily seriously maim me with a single punch.

"Oh, right! Here you go wolf boy!" Midna yelled down to me cheerfully as black sparks enveloped my feet and my iron boots appeared. I breathed a sigh of relief as I stopped sliding toward my death. However that relief was short lived when stupid began to roll at me again. You have to be shitting me…

I tried to move out of the way but the iron boots are so damn heavy and the magnetized rock wasn't making things any easier. I gulped as the Goron got closer and braced myself the same way I did when one of the goats escaped the ranch because of Fado's incompetence.

The Goron rolled right into me and I caught it and acting on instinct, I threw it to the side. The guard kept on rolling past me…and…fell into the lava. I waited for the Goron to appear…2 seconds…5 seconds…10 seconds…15 seconds…

"Link, I think the guard is dead…" Zelda yelled from the top of the ledge. My face whitened. The charges were piling up, that's for sure. Kidnapping the princess of Hyrule, teaching the Princess of Hyrule vulgar words and exposing her to danger, and now murder. I was now officially screwed. Just then there was a loud yell and the Goron emerged from the lava and back on to the platform.

At first I was relieved that the Goron wasn't dead. Then I remembered that the Goron was trying to kill me **before** I threw it into the lava and almost killed it, so I was now officially screwed over.

"What the hell was that for! Lava is hot!" The Goron yelled at me. Before I could say anything however, Zelda got it covered.

"Dude, you tried to **kill** him. It was self-defense. If you just listened to us before this would never have happened. Gor Ebizo said we could use this weapon you're guarding. We're trying to help your patriarch!" Zelda yelled up from the ledge. The guard looked at me.

"This true?" I nodded my head and the guard looked sheepish. "My bad, I should have listened to you before. The weapon which you seek is in that room." The guard explained, pointing to the ledge opposite of where Zelda and Midna stood. I looked up at it. How the hell were we supposed to get there?! The platform was too low…

That's when suddenly the lava boiled and shot up the platform we were on so it was level with the ledge.

"What the hell!" I yelped as I fell to the floor. The guard just shrugged as Zelda and Midna (who decided to hide in Zelda's shadow for a change) jumped on the platform and ran up to where I was.

"Happens all the time. I tend not to question it anymore." I nodded, it was the best way to keep your sanity. I turned to Zelda who was waiting patiently near me.

"Come on lets go." And then I turned back to the guard. "Thank you." I told him, the manors that I have been taught ever since I was a child kicking in. The Goron waved its giant hand.

"Ah no problem. Least I could do for almost killing you even though you were trying to save our patriarch." I nodded my head and walked up to the ledge and opened the door to see a treasure chest in the middle of the room.

"You know I've been wondering. It seems that all the treasure chests have been put here conveniently. You know if I made a dungeon and had locked doors, I wouldn't put stuff that would help the person raid the thing in it all. Even if they had to go through random puzzles and shit. I mean it's stupid. Also, if I **did** put keys in here, I would have only one key and have all the doors be able to open to the same lock." Zelda commented as she waltzed up the treasure chest and then proceeded to pick the lock, grinning when the chest popped open.

"Which makes me wonder, why can't you pick the locks on the doors." I asked her as she pulled out this bow and a quiver of arrows. Zelda seemed surprised at this notion before thinking about it. After pondering it over for a few minutes she smiled innocently at me.

"It a game. That would be cheating." I sweatdropped at this answer. Zelda then slung the quiver over her shoulder. "I'll be carrying this, you don't mind do you?" I shrugged.

"You would be better off with it. I'm not exactly the shot of the year. Anyways I have a sling shot, so I have a long range weapon." I told her honestly. Zelda grinned as she strung an arrow to the bow and aimed it at this rope that was holding up what seemed to be a door.

"Well that settles that." She said cheerfully and she let the arrow fly and it effectively cut the string, making the door fall. See I would waste half my ammo before I was able to do that. "Let's go on, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After continuing on, Zelda got to make use of her new bow. She was the best marksmen I had ever seen. She had admitted to me cheerfully that she was actually a projectile expert, seeing as that was the best and most indirect way of keeping suitors at bay. She told me a story as she picked off a goblin that was shooting at us earlier that one time she was forced to have a picnic with one of the suitors at the garden and she used the watermelon seeds that she was eating to stealthily flick (and spit) at the suitor. When the suitor seemed confused what was hitting him, she then fed him some bullshit story about how there was some bugs going around in Hyrule that spread some sort of deadly disease and then she gasped and pointed to the little red marks that the watermelon seeds left (she apparently spat/flicked them with a great force) and said that was the work of the bug.

It was suffice to say that was the last time she saw that suitor. But enough of that.

"Link…it woke up." Oh yes, I forgot to say we were in the room where what we **assume** to be the patriarch being chained up. I mean there is this thing chained up…but…it doesn't look like a Goron. It was big and black…and big…and holy crap now it was on fire.

"Holy crap, it suddenly combusted!" I yelped as flames surrounded the thing. Zelda took a step back.

"I think it meant to do that." She said slowly before the thing gave a roar that nearly blew my ear drums out and proceeded to rip away at its bindings. "Oh yea, totally meant to do that."

"Holy shit, the thing must have been drunk or something when the Gorons tied it up! Quick, does anybody have any Vodka or sake or something!" Midna said worriedly as the thing seemed to notice and stomped toward us, its chains dragging behind it.

"Oh yea, because I totally carry a bottle of booze around with me wherever I go." I replied sarcastically as I grabbed Zelda's hand and proceeded to run around the circular room so I could get out of its way. It seemed slow and stupid. It turned to face us and started its advance towards us again. Zelda drew her bow and pointed it at the monster.

"Stay back! I have a sharp pointy object and I'm not afraid to use it! So stop flaming and turn back to normal or else!" The monster seemed to pause at her words, obviously confused. I sweatdropped, was she really the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom? The monster then seemed to figure it didn't care and continued its advance towards us.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Zelda cried out and let her arrow fly and it hit the third eye in the middle of its forehead. Screaming in agony, the monster yelled and started to stomp around the room at a much faster pace than it was going before, holding its head. I noticed its dragging chains against the metallic rock…that's it!

"Midna, give me my iron boots! I have an idea!" I yelled into my shadow as I ran behind it and grabbed one of the chains. Midna granted my wish and I braced myself and pulled on the chain, efficiently tripping it and making it fall as its flames go out. Zelda and I both looked at each other before nodding.

"COMBO ATTACK!" We both yelled, her speed and my power was able to get in at least three combo attacks in on the giant third eye. As soon as we stopped, the eye cracked and broke into a million pieces and floated up into the air and formed a piece of the Fused Shadow leaving the patriarch behind.

"You know I imagined this to be much more climatic then this. You know, like an epic boss battle or something." Zelda said as she poked the patriarch with her toe. Midna left my shadow and got the Fused Shadow before turning back to us.

"It's two against one. And you are the best fighters I've seen yet, though considering your backgrounds it shouldn't really happen. I mean come on Zelda, you're the freaking princess. It's pretty much stereotyped that you can't fight for shit. And Link, you're a goat rancher. You're supposed to be slow and sturdy and only be able to fight with farm tools when pushed. You guys should not be able to fight as well you do." Midna complained as she created a portal.

"There's monsters in the woods where I live in. Of course I'm going to know how to fight." I complained, folded my arms across my chest. "By the way can I have my clothes back? It's been chilly outside of the volcano lately." My clothes appeared on top of my head. I grunted as I began to take my tunic off as Zelda turned around and muttering something about no dignity or other.

"I learned to fight because my father is paranoid that an assassination would be made on my life seeing as I'm the princess as you said. What he failed to grasp most assassinations these days are done by poison or some other stealthy method. The assassin is not going to come out an attack me." Zelda complained.

"Zant did." I offered as I finished dressing and turned toward her. Zelda stared at me.

"That wasn't an assassination, that was a takeover attempt, except you can scratch out attempt because it was pretty much successful." Zelda told me. I shrugged.

"Assassination, takeover, same thing. In the end people are trying to kill you." I argued back. Zelda seemed thoughtful on this.

"Yea, which makes me wonder who he's serving." She said thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrow and exchanged glances with Midna.

"Serving?" Midna asked slowly. "I thought he was acting alone." Zelda shook his head.

"No, if he was, he would no doubt have killed me. Plus he pretty much said 'I will keep you alive since you have something my master wants' in that exact context, except way more sadistically." Midna groaned.

"Well shit. This complicates things a whole lot." She grumbled. That's when the patriarch groaned. Midna eyed the Goron leader carefully.

"Quick, let's go before you're tried for gang assault." She suggested floating over to the portal.

"Excellent idea. Let's go Link." Zelda agreed quickly, grabbing my hand and bounded over to the portal and pulled me inside as all three of us were whisked away.

* * *

Ruki44: Alright for the record, Link was NOT getting totally naked. Only his upper body was exposed and only for a short time.

Ruki: Well you just probably disappointed tons of fan girls...and maybe boys.

Hinata: Too much information there...

Rukia: Tetra you disappointed?

Tetra: **_looks up from Phantom Hourglass_** About what?

Ruki: Link not stripping down.

Tetra: Do I LOOK like Hinata to you?

Hinata: ! What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Tetra: Aw come on admit it. Your a closet pervet...for Naruto. I mean you stalk the guy.

Hinata: Doesn't mean I have sexual fantasies about him!

Ruki: Oh don't kid yourself. All stalkers are pervs I mean I bet you...

Ruki44: Woah don't make me change this to R based on humaliting Hinata.

Rukia: Yea, plus remember the last time you did that.

Ruki and Tetra: Uh...

**Flashback**

CARNAGE

**End Flashback**

Ruki: No...

Tetra: We defiently don't remember her destroying the entire city of Atlantis...

Ruki: Defiently not...

Hinata: What now?

Ruki: SHE FOUND OUT! QUICK TO THE BUNKER OF THE APOCALYPSE!

Ruki44: REVIEW! **_goes with Ruki, Tetra, Rukia to the Apocalypse bunker which is totally different from the Anti-Hinata carnage bunker._**


	10. To Lake Hylia

Ruki44: Alright, thanks to all of you who reviewed already and told me how to sp chivalry right. That was a huge help ^^ Spell check didn't come through for me on that one, piece of crap.

Ruki: Can't rely on spell check for everything...

Rukia: Blasphamy!

Hinata: I don't even see why you need to rely on a machine application to spell...I mean its your native tounge, you should be able to spell the damn words.

Tetra: Oh that's what you think...

Ruki44: Sometimes I think people who speak English as their second language speak it better then those who speak it as their native language. Sort of sad when you think about it.

Ruki: Now that I think about it, isn't English techincally for all of us but you our second language. I mean for Rukia, Hinata, and I, Japanese is our native language...and Hyrulean is Tetra's. So she knows like three different languages...

Hinata: We know more, I mean we're subbed in so many different other languages...spanish, german, french, you name it. I mean the only other language Ruki44 knows is Spanish and even then its horribly limited.

Rukia: I thought she passed Spanish...

Ruki44: I did...but doesn't mean I **retained** anything from the course. Sort of like math...

Tetra: Right...

Ruki44: Anyways, I was planning on doing up into the Water Temple for this chapter. Except I realized that I would have to do that whole bug hunt scence, which includes the huge ass bug battle (which would have given me a heart attack if I didn't watch my friend play the game before) and unfreezing the Zoras (which will include an emotional scence b/c if you read this already, Rutela and Zelda were friends in life), the howling stone, and possible the huge ass bird. Then I would probably do the Minigame bomb thing, have the Hero of Time teach the back stab, talk to Agitha (cuz nothing will be funnier to add to this then a bug obsessed chick). Then the whole Illia not recognizing Link scence, the battle on the bridge and the escort, getting the Zora armor, buying the water bombs, and heading off to Lakebed Temple. And that is a lot to write for one chapter and I know other people can do that but I'm sorry and I'm just lazy. What I just described might be all of the next chapter or split into two chapters with the first part of this ending with Fyer's launch out of the cannon (ha ha poor Link and Zelda).

Ruki: Good lord that's a lot.

Tetra: Yea and in the stragedy guide it only takes like 2 pages front and back to go through it.

Rukia: And it's mostly pictures!

Ruki44: I know right! Anyways I don't own anything!

* * *

_To Lake Hylia_

We had left Death Mountain and were walking through the town when suddenly Zelda stopped me.

"Hey Link, looks like that shop is open. It wasn't open before…let's go check it out shall we?" Zelda pulled my sleeve and I looked over to where she was pointing. It was one of the shops we had ransacked when we were looking for those damn bugs…

"Barnes Bomb Shop…" I read the sign, slightly frowning as I turned to the young princess next to me. "Of course you would spot a bomb shop right away. I really don't think you should be trusted around exploded devices…" I told her slowly. Zelda rolled her eyes, obviously a bit irked.

"Fine then, I promise I'll stay away from the bombs. I have a feeling that we're going to need them in the quest." I grumbled as I opened the door, gesturing her to go in first. I **was** a gentleman after all. Zelda gave me a mock curtsey and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

I walked in the building, it still looked desolate and run down as it did when we were in the Twilight. The only thing that was different was the guy I noticed was at Renaldo's hut when we were in the Twilight and the rows and rows of bombs. Maybe bringing Zelda here wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Hey there, if it isn't the heroes, I'm Barnes by the way. Though you probably could figure that out by the name of the store… I just opened up you see. I managed to get some of my old wares back, which is good. Which leads me to my next point, I'm selling a bomb bag with 30 bombs for 120 rupees." Barnes greeted us before hitting us with his sales pitch. I frowned a bit.

"Dunno…" Was all I was able to get out before being pulled over into the corner by Zelda. I was about to ask her what the deal when she started to lecture me.

"Link, say yes! 120 rupees for all that is a REALLY good price. If you don't do this, I swear to the goddesses I will beat the living hell out of you." I paled at her threat. I didn't doubt she would. While in matters speaking, I **was** stronger than her, I wouldn't hit her. But she would hit me and there lies the problem.

"Fine." I gave in, running my fingers through my hair. "I'll buy it." Zelda smiled at me and I groaned in my head. I didn't need anybody to tell me that I was whipped. I turned to Barnes and dug out exactly 120 rupees from my wallet. It was a good chunk of the money we had found in the temple. Why rupees seemed to be in pots was beyond me. Chests I can understand…but pots?

Barnes took the money and gave me the bomb bag filled with bombs.

"There you go lad. You can combine them with your arrows you know." I paled at that. I couldn't shoot for crap and Zelda couldn't be trusted near explosives. I shook my head. We'd burn that bridge when we came to it.

"Um…thank you." I said as I moved the bombs away from Zelda as she tried to make a grab for them, almost making her fall for a lack of balance, but I used my free hand (it doesn't take two hands to hold a bomb bag you know) to catch her by the back of her shirt. "See you later." And with that I dragged Zelda out of the store.

"Oh are you two leaving?" I turned to see a Goron standing outside of the shop. Zelda nodded.

"Yea, we really don't have much time to really stick around for long. Sorry." She apologized, giving a small bow. The Goron waved it off with one of his huge rock hands.

"Not a problem. I understand, you two are doing everything to save Hyrule. I was just wondering because I think you two should say goodbye to the kids before you leave, you know? Little Talo is up there keeping watch in case monsters attack, I'm sure he would be love it if you went and visited him you know?" I scratched my head. Visiting the kids before I go would be good…

"Yea, we'll go say hi." I decided nodding my head. The Goron gave me a big grin, showing all of his teeth.

"Alright! You can climb on my back, it would be faster that way." The Goron told us enthusiastically as he curled up in a little ball. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Zelda who simply shrugged. I climbed up on the Goron's back and helped Zelda up. No sooner did she got on then rock man shot us up into the air and on a ledge a bit further up.

"You know, I just realized this, but if we didn't land, we would have died by now. I mean there is NO way we could have survived a drop this high." I commented as I looked uneasily into the street below. Zelda brushed herself off as she looked up where I could barely see Talo keeping watch.

"Nah, if we tuck in roll at the last minute, all of our energy will be displaced and we won't be harmed at all…except for maybe a nasty brush burn or something. But we would be still alive and that's what counts." Zelda told me with a smile as she turned and faced me. I stared at her.

"That makes no sense what so ever." I told her finally as I began to climb a ladder that led up to where Talo is.

"Just accept my half hearted explanation!" Zelda whined as she climbed up after me. I rolled my eyes. Not much of a choice there.

We reached the top and I climbed up then turned around to help Zelda up. It's nice Zelda didn't squeal like this one girl did when I was polite to her, or be like Illia and say something like "It's nice to know that chivalry isn't dead after all". Though she's probably used to it…the chivalry I mean. The suitors think they can win her over with being polite…and everyone else being polite to her because she's the royalty…

"Link! Princess Zelda! We all heard about it, you helped the Gorons didn't you? I'm decided to help this town too! I'm keeping watch!" Talo announced to us proudly, puffing out his chest. Zelda smiled at him.

"That's great!" She exclaimed, kneeling down so she was at the same level he was. "That's very brave of you." Talo blushed as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thanks…hey…is that a bow and arrow?" Talo's attention rapidly shifted to Zelda's back where indeed the bow and arrow from the mines lay on her back. I wonder if we were supposed to give that back…I sure hope not, though I suppose it didn't matter. Just another count on my ever growing rap sheet.

"Yea." Zelda confirmed after a brief glance at the bow and arrows that she had slung on her back. I swear to the goddesses, the kid had stars in his eyes. He had an odd fascination with tools of war. Anything that can cause physical harm upon others, he's obsessed with it.

"Cool! Are you good with it, can you show me?" Talo asked Zelda, getting up in her a face. Zelda sweatdropped as she moved backwards.

"Sure?" I sighed as Talo yelled happily and began dancing around. Poor Zelda didn't know what she was getting herself into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So do you really know how to use that bow? Take no offense to this…but you don't seem like the person who could be trusted with sharp pointy objects." Malo asked Zelda as I looked around the village and spotted various targets Malo had placed.

"It's not the sharp pointy things you need to be worried about, it's the explosives." I told him as Zelda frowned and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Thanks a lot Link. And just watch, these targets are nothing." Zelda declared proudly, unstringing the bow from her back and notching and arrow. She briefly aimed and shot each target with such accuracy and power that they were reduced to splinters. I didn't know a bow was that powerful!

"Amazing!" Talo yelled from the watchtower. "Hey can you hit this pole right here?!" I squinted my eyes. What pole? Zelda obviously saw it because she smirked and notched her arrow again and aimed it in the general area where Talo was standing up in the watch tower and let it fly. My mouth dropped open, was she trying to kill him?! The arrow stopped right next to him and Talo's excited yells indicated she had indeed hit this mysterious pole that everyone but me can see.

"Impressive. You would make a fine sniper. In fact, I have this new item called the 'Hawkeye'. It would be perfect for somebody like you. Normally I would sell it for 200 rupees…but since you helped save the Gorons and amused my brother…100 rupees." Malo offered. Zelda beamed and pulled out her wallet.

"You have a deal!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We left Kakariko after saying good-bye to everyone and we rode Epona north across the stone bridge. It was shortly after we crossed the bridge when Zelda's predication that bombs would be in handy for our quest came true. Block our path was a couple of boulders.

"Heh, boy did I hit it on the mark when I thought we would need bombs." I turned to Zelda, who was smirking at me. I sighed as I scratched my head.

"What, can you see into the future or something?" Zelda seemed to ponder my question honestly.

"Could be possible." She concluded finally after a minutes thought. "After all, my great grandmother, Zelda was able to foresee into the future." She informed me. Midna popped out of my shadow.

"Wait, a minute, your physic great grandmother's name was Zelda?" I like how she didn't even question the physic part… Zelda shrugged.

"And my grandma…and my mother…in fact every female in my family's name is Zelda. Something about a curse…and a prince…and a wizard…and the Triforce…which is no big surprise there. Everything seems to come back to the Triforce." While Zelda got off on her rant, I took the opportunity to take a bomb out, place it at the boulder's base and back up again and watch it blow up before she was done.

"Hey where did the boulder go?" Midna and I just stared at Zelda, how could she not notice the huge explosion? There was an awkward silence for a good three minutes before Midna decided to finally break it.

"Awkward…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We had finally got on our way again and not soon getting after the bridge, we came across the wall of Twilight.

"So…you guys ready? Did everything you need in this world? Ready to move on?" Midna asked us as she hovered near the wall.

"YES! Jeez woman, you ask us that **every **damn time. We're here, we did everything we needed to do, we are ready to go into the wall." Zelda snapped at the imp. Midna raised an eyebrow as she floated backwards into the Twilight curtain.

"Touchy." She commented before she disappeared behind the veil. Zelda gritted her teeth as a pair of orange hands came and grabbed us both, dragging us into the Twilight. Once inside, I went through my transformation of man into a beast again. The whole thing was getting tedious.

"Ugh, thank goddesses this is the last province that is under the Twilight's spell." Zelda grumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off as Midna painfully landed on my back. "It was becoming a pain." I looked up at her after I finished glaring at Midna.

"So this is the last time I transform? Excellent!" Transforming into a wolf wasn't as painful as it was the first time, but it still was unpleasant. Zelda seemed thoughtful on this.

"I've been wondering about that. You can transform into a wolf right? So wouldn't make that you a werewolf?" She asked me slowly. Midna and I looked at each other and then back at Zelda.

"No…I don't think so…" I began to stay before Midna cut me off.

"Good question! Let's test it! What are werewolves weaknesses?" My face paled at this. This does not bode well for me…so I did the only think sensible. I ran like hell, with Midna and Zelda chasing me. I didn't get very far when I noticed something on the ground. Closer inspection revealed it to be Illia's bag.

"Hey, what did you find? A clue?" Zelda bent down and picked up the bag, examining it closely. I nodded my head.

"More or less. That's Illia's bag…if her scent is still on it, I could track her like I did the kids." I mused thoughtfully. Zelda stared at me before shoving the bag in my face making me stumble back a bit in surprise.

"Come on, then do it!" I blinked at her before taking a tentative sniff of Illia's bag. Luckily for me, Illia isn't like Talo and seems afraid of soap and water. It was nice not having such a rank scent stuck in my nose.

"Got it?" I looked up at Zelda and nodded my head dumbly.

"Yea, I got it." Zelda nodded her head, obviously pleased.

"Alright, then let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I padded through the streets of Castle Town, at least that is where we were according to Zelda. I'll take her word for it since outside of the Ordona Province, I have no idea where the hell I am. Also, I would hope that Zelda knew where we were since this is her country and all.

"Ah, it's Telma's bar!" I looked up at Zelda as we stood outside a building where Illia's scent had disappeared into.

"A bar? You're saying that this Illia girl is in there getting her spirit ass drunk? Lovely." Midna commented, ever sarcastic. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"No, I come here a lot when I sneak out. There is a passage that leads to the castle from here. Anyways it's not that kind of bar…but they do have beer on the menu…I don't think Telma would sell to minors…how old is Illia anyways Link?" I thought for it a moment. How old was she? I recently turned 18 and she's 6 months younger than me so…

"17 I believe." Zelda nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Two years younger than me huh?" She mused before studying me over. "And how old are you?" I blinked, where did that question come from?

"I recently turned 18…I'm 6 months older then her." I told her wondering where this is going. Zelda put her hands behind her head and let out a sigh.

"I see, you like them young…" It took me a couple of seconds to get what she was implying. When I did, my face turned red, well would of if I was in my human form.

"It's not like that!" I protested with a whine. "She's my childhood friend you know? It would be sort of weird if we were together…like that." I ended lamely. Zelda and Midna and looked at me, then each other, then back to me.

"You have relationship issues don't you?" Midna asked me as Zelda grinned. My fur bristled as I scowled.

"No!" I defended myself as Zelda and Midna laughed. I twitched my ears and flicked my tail impatiently. This so was not funny.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Zelda told me with a smile that didn't quite reach her face before turning around and opening the door. I cocked my head slightly to the left as I walked in after her. What was that all about I wonder? I shrugged my shoulders and went in after the princess and noticed Illia caring for some sort of fish person.

"Oh my, it's Prince Ralis! He looks really hurt. I wonder what put him in this condition…" Zelda mused worriedly. Midna and I looked at her.

"You know him?" Midna asked as I went for the less tactful route.

"You know what he is?" Zelda stared at me before sighing, running a hand through her hair.

"What am I going to do with you Link? For your information, Prince Ralis is a Zora, a race that lives in the water and as such can breathe underwater. I know Prince Ralis because I am on close terms with his mother, Queen Rutela. The Zoras and Hylians have been on close terms ever since my great grandmother, Zelda, and her great grandmother, Ruto, became friends as children through a young Hylian boy who had grown up with Kokiri's." Zelda explained to the both of us. What caught my interest however was the last part.

"That was my great grandfather! I thought that was all just a legend." I told her excitedly. Midna looked at Zelda for translation, and after she translated she looked between the two of us, confused.

"So wait, your great grandfather knew Zelda and Ralis' great grandmother, he even introduced each other to them. But before this, you never knew what a Zora was and you had never met Zelda before, even though your great grandfather was on good terms with both princesses." Midna asked me slowly. I nodded my head.

"Yea. Pretty much." I admitted with a shrug. Midna pulled at her hair in frustration after Zelda translated for her once again.

"That makes no sense! I mean, you should be on excellent terms with Zelda and Prince Ralis before all this happened!" Midna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. I scratched my head. She was right, it **did** make no sense. Zelda however sighed a melancholy sigh.

"I think I can explain. My great grandmother-Zelda, and Link's great-grandfather, whose name is ironically enough was Link, exposed this man named Ganondorf as a traitor. Soon after that, Link left to find his fairy partner, whom he had lost and Zelda gave him this magical instrument called the Ocarina of Time…its name implies its power. Link left and Zelda waited for his return until ten years went by until she was twenty and Link never returned.

It is Hylian Royal Family custom for the princesses to marry by the time they are 20…so she was forced to marry a suitor. Six months after this happened, she got a package in the mail, it was the Ocarina of Time. I never did hear what happened to that boy." Zelda sighed.

"He married a rancher named Malon and founded Ordon. I would tell you what he did those ten years, but I sort of didn't pay attention..." I told her with a shrug. Zelda stared at me with a frown.

"That doesn't give any closure to this story…" Zelda began to say before she was interrupted by Midna, who had obviously gotten sick of tired of us and had drifted away to where a bunch of soldiers were standing around a table.

"Hey! Something is going on at Lake Hylia! Apparently the lake dried up or something..." Midna called over to us. Zelda and I looked at each before walking to the table where she was at.

"That's not good. Lake Hylia is the domain of the Zoras." Zelda mused worriedly. "I hope nothing ill has befallen them." Midna frowned as she studied the map.

"Well we best go there and find out, shouldn't we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We left town and headed east and started to head across the bridge over Lake Hylia.

"Smells funny here." I commented as Zelda and I watched Midna looking over the railing in awe, yelling about how Lake Hylia was a puddle. Zelda sniffed the air.

"You're right. Kind of smells like that powdery stuff that goes in the bombs to make them go BOOM! You know…what's the word I'm looking for…" Zelda agreed, scratching her head in aggravation.

"FIRE!" Midna screamed and I turned around to see a monster holding a stick of fire, and my eyes widened as the little creep put it to the ground, setting it on fire. I spun around to start to sprint to the other edge of the bridge only to see the same thing.

"I really don't think that…oh." Zelda began to retort to Midna before she too saw the flames come at us. "Well…damn. I never thought I would be burned alive."

"There must me a way out, help me look!" I freaked out, look all over the bridge. Zelda looked at me with a frown and looked over to Midna.

"Oh there is, but it requires a 150 foot jump into a puddle of water." She told my dryly.

"We don't go any other options, let's go!" I yelled, grabbing her sleeve with my teeth and pulled her toward the edge. I climbed up on the ledge, Zelda right beside me, and jumped hoping to all the goddesses that I hit the water.

* * *

Ruki44: Well um, does anybody have anything to talk about?

Ruki: No.

Rukia: Nope

Tetra: Nah.

Hinata: The latest chapter to Naruto sucked!

Ruki44: 0.o Eh????

Ruki: Pretty much, though I never thought I would hear you say it.

Rukia: Ha ha! Bleach right now is pretty much epic! But do tell why it sucks.

Hinata: I know I want Naruto to be safe, but really! That was kind of lame. The guy destroys Kohana, almost kills **me**, and he's easily wavered by Naruto's words. I mean I know Naruto is pretty amazing and special and is pretty much sweet ass...but Pein is like EVIL and like Sasuke is like REVENGE!

Ruki: Well its obvious that Madara is the main bad guy here. I mean first it was Itachi, then Orchimaru, then it was the Atasuki, then it was Pein, now its Madara. I'm pretty sure it was Madara from the start. I mean he got Itachi to kill his family, he started teh Atasuki, I don't know what he did to Pein but he must have done something.

Rukia: What about Orchimaru?

Ruki: He was pretty much there.

Tetra: Kind of sad if you think about it. What is Naruto about anyways? First is was about this kid who wants to be a village leader but was like hated, then it was about that kid rescuing his emo loser best friend who betryaed him, then it was about rescuing that best friend and stopping the Atasuki, now its about peace on earth.

Hinata: I dunno any more. I'm just along for the ride.

Rukia: And to marry Naruto.

Hinata: I hope so, that would be sweet if that happens! ^^

Rukia: Well you already confessed your undying love to him, that's a start. Now you just have to wait for the reaction.

Hinata: That's going to be pretty much akward.

Ruki: Pretty much.

Ruki44: Anyways, thanks to that have reviewed ^^. And those who havent, please review!


	11. Zora's Domain

Ruki44: Well...the next chapter is up...finally. This thing took about a week to write.

Tetra: You know, you have nothing else better to do, you should be updating a bit more often!

Ruki44: Eh?

Ruki: Yea, at least with this story and my story! I mean these you're (sort of) following the game/show! You can't get a writers block from it!

Ruki44: Yea, but believe it or not these are harder to write. I mean its not uncommong for people to write their own version of events of the show and or game. Isn't that what fan fiction is mainly about? Some use the characters and go on a bit more creative route. But stories like Twilight Rewrite and Rika's Story are harder because you have to find the perfect balance of what is your own and what is pretty much writing down the game or show in words. I mean in Twilight Rewrite, its obvious how its different, I mean Zelda came along in this one, but the differences in Rika's Story are a bit more subtle to a point. Besides it being a Rukato, the main differences are Ruki (Rika's inner voice for those who don't read the story) and some major events that I've changed or taken out such as Megidramon.

Hinata: I don't see how it's harder to write then the more creative stories.

Ruki44: You see with Dusk and Hylian Phoniex (both of them I have to update .) I don't have to worry as much as staying close to the storyline and I can be a bit more creative with the personalties within reason. While Zelda's personality is a bit more looser in this one, I think I explained the reason for that is she never really got out much and its sort of like a psychological thing...she doesn't need to act like a princess around Link and Midna. Anyways, according to the Ocarina of Time gossip stone, Zelda is a tomboy. So it shouldn't be a problem to make her a bit more childish. She'll have her more mature moments (as you'll as the story progresses) but she is given the chance to live like a normal person. I mean if you think about it, Zelda had to grow up incredibly fast. That surpressed childhood is coming out as she travels with Link and Midna who don't expect her to act like anything.

Rukia: This conversation is boring and nothing but a bunch of explanations people don't care about and probably isn't going to read! So just get on with the story already!

Ruki44: Curses, I've been seen through! Fine, I don't own anything!

* * *

_Zora's Domain_

Well the good thing was that we **did** land in the puddle of water. The bad thing was that it hurt like hell. Imagine a belly flop, except only from like 150 feet up. That's how much it hurt.

"Link, ugh, you reek." Zelda complained as I shook off the water after I crawled out of the lake. I shot her a dark look as Midna went off on a tangent on how she finally understood why people never give their animals baths.

"It's not like I can help it. I'm a dog you know." I shot back.

"You're a wolf." Zelda reminded me with a smirk. "Even though dogs and wolves are in the same finally, they are **not** the same thing. Dogs are generally smaller then wolves and live with people where wolves on the other hand are wild and don't live with people. And people for the most part are afraid of wolves." She decided to further inform me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, deciding not to care any more on the subject. That's when I noticed the spirit of a clown over by what looks like some sort of carnival ride or something. I grinned and poked Zelda with the end of my nose, making her yelp and then complain to me about how cold the edge of my nose was.

"Look Zelda, a carnie!" I broke her off mid rant. Midna looked to where I was looking.

"I don't see anything…but see if he has a fried rat on a stick. I heard those are really good." Zelda and I stared at Midna very hard.

"They're not." I assured her just as Zelda asked;

"Where in the hell did you hear that from?" My answer made Zelda shift her attention from the imp to me.

"You've eaten fried rat?" She asked me incredulously. I shrugged…as best as I could in my canine form anyways.

"Fado brought them one time when we were working at the ranch. He had just come back from Castle Town after a delivery and he had apparently bought them off some vendor. He offered me one, I hadn't eaten all day, so I took it." I told her. Zelda groaned and Midna laughed before diverting our attention back on hand.

"Well anyways, why don't you go hear if that guy is going on a helpful monologue about something Link?" I snorted.

"Like that's going to happen. But ok, if it will make you happy and leave me alone for five minutes before you find something else for me to do, fine." I sighed. Zelda didn't translate since she had already went off ahead of us. She must have gotten bored. I followed after her quickly, I didn't like her leaving my line of sight for too long. I feared she might cause something to accidently blow up somehow.

After this is all over I'm going to have to figure out how to sneak in the castle and watch to make sure she's ok without being thrown into the dungeon for being a stalker. So I would have to be discreet about it…though it's not really the guards I'm worried about since their morons. It's the Royal Hylian Guard that's got me worried. Oh god…they're going to have a field day with me when they learned I kidnapped Zelda.

"Link, Link…LINK!" I jumped to see Zelda waving her hand in front of my nose. When she saw she had my undivided attention she frowned. "Seriously, you were spacing out. What were you thinking about?" She asked me as Midna acted shocked to the idea I could think.

"My imminent death." I told her, flinching slightly. I wonder if it will be public or private… Zelda seemed confused by this, but patted my head anyways.

"Relax Link, you're not going to die…I mean you're the chosen hero." And she thought I was talking about the quest we were currently on. Which I should be, but I'm not.

"Yea…great…" I grumbled as I turned my attention to the fat carnie. He was staring out at the lake with a look of longing on his face.

"Man, the lake is just dried up. And here I thought this would be a prime location for a business." The carnie sighed leaning backwards. Just then his eyes seemed to catch something and he leaned forward again, his face scrunched with confusion. "What is that thing?" I turned to see where he was looking. Didn't see anything until; "MONSTER!" And yea, there was a monster skulking around some reed grass.

"Monster." I informed Zelda dully, nodding my head as the carnie went into his whatever it was thing. Zelda stood on her toes and lifted her hand to her head before she finally spotted it.

"Oh, only one of it. Well come on then, lets ambush it!" Zelda said with a grin before running toward it. I groaned as I ran after her. The monster saw us coming because it started to run, smart thing…wait a second…is that a hawk reed grass?

"Oh my god, that hawk is freaking huge." Zelda gasped as she skidded to a halt and I almost ran into her and I had to break so fast that Midna flew off my back. As Midna sat back up and gave me a nasty glare, the monsters hopped on the hawk thing's back and flew up in the air.

"That's now a hawk you idiot, that's a Ragneel…I believe in your world their called robins. They're just bigger and more dangerous in the twilight." Midna informed us as she got back on my back. I whimpered and pressed my ears against my head as Zelda let loose a stream of curses. That thing is a **robin**?

I had to dive for cover as the Ragneel came at me with blinding speed. This so wasn't fair…I was a ground creature up against a creature of the sky. Of course the stupid killer robin is going to win! As it turned around and came at us again, Zelda unsheathed her sword. However she didn't take a defensive stance like I thought she would, but instead positioned herself like she was throwing a spear. Once the bird got close enough to us, she threw her sword, hitting the bird right where its wing connected to its body. The Ragneel dropped altitude and I saw my chance and ran up and grabbed onto its underbelly with my teeth and claws and began to bite it furiously.

Let me tell you right now, it didn't taste like chicken. Or anything else that could be passed off as edible.

The bird managed to shake me off and I landed ungracefully on my feet, shockwaves coursing through my entire body. Zelda ran up to me and watched as the Ragneel circled over head, obviously not expecting an attack like that.

"That went well." She commented, following the bird with her eyes.

"If you could kill the rider, I think I could take control of the Ragneel." Midna told us suddenly. Zelda looked at Midna in shock before quickly brushing it off with a shrug.

"Worth a try." She said as she turned to me. "You up for the challenge?" I nodded my head. If we could knock the rider off the Ragneel, we could easily kill it. But how…that's when an inspiration struck me.

"Zelda, when that stupid killer robin decided to charge again, get on my back along with Midna and I'll charge it. It should be low enough for me to grab onto it like I did last time. When I grab hold of it, you will jump and knock off the rider and Midna will take the riders place. Then you and me will finish off the rider while Midna takes control of the Ragneel." I told the princess very quickly. When Zelda told Midna of the plan, she agreed.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice." She decided, moving back so Zelda could sit in the front so she'll make a better jump when our plan is put into action. "Here he comes…" she warned us as the Ragneel flew off a bit and started to charge like he did last time. "Get ready Link." I dug my paws in the dirt and prepared to launch myself the second the stupid bird got close. "NOW!"

Everything was in slow motion it seemed. I did a head on collision with the bird and grabbed on to it with all my might. Zelda used the momentum from my launch to further her own up into the riders seat, it helped that Midna was using her odd magic to help her up. I watched as Zelda managed to push the rider off and when I noticed Midna was holding on to the reins, I let go and landed next to Zelda who was staring down a very afraid Twilight monster. He obviously realized he was in deep shit.

After killing the monster and Midna adding a new slave to her posse (She didn't have any qualms in reminding us that we were still her slaves until she found what she was looking for. Luckily this is the last part of this Fused Shadow thing so Zelda and I aren't obligated to listen to her anymore after this.) did she have the bright idea of using the Ragneel to fly up stream with. Yea. Easy for her to say, Zelda and her are going to be riding in the saddle…I'm going to be carried in that stupid things claws.

But it wasn't like we had much of a choice, we needed to go upstream to see why Lake Hylia was frozen. Zelda feared that something ill had happened to the Zoras like pretty much everybody else in Hyrule. Let's see my village had a bunch of children taken away from it, Castle Town is still under the veil of Twilight and lost its princess (not that they know it), the Gorons had their patriarch turned into a monster, Kakariko Village pretty much has no residents left and is down one explosive device building, so it's pretty much self explanatory in my book that the Zoras were in some pretty deep shit of right now. But I didn't want to say anything and rain on Zelda's hopeless optimism.

Well I wanted to say that despite all my worst fears, the trip upstream being carried by a killer robin was actually not as heart stopping as I imagined it to be. However that was not the case, in fact, compared to what actually happened, my imagination was probably the best case scenario. I mean there was random monsters firing **fire** arrows at us, random falling icicles and rocks that almost hit us a couple of times, and Midna nearly ran into a couple of scaffoldings a couple of times. So could you blame me when the minute my paws touched the ground I kissed it? Too bad it was ice and my tongue got stuck to it.

"Oh my god, that's why Lake Hylia is so small, everything is frozen!" Zelda freaked out. "Can you believe this…Link what the hell are you doing?" She asked me as Midna cracked up laughing when saw the position I was in.

"Nothing." I replied best as I could with my tongue stuck to the ice. Zelda knelt down and saw my problem. After laughing over my sorry fate of affairs, she called upon a small flame spell and melted the ice around my tongue. "Thanks." I thanked her as I moved my tongue around a bit to see if it hadn't gotten frost bite. It was fine. All that was ruined was my pride, but that was no surprise there.

"No problem, let's go further up and see what the problem is. The Zora throne room is up at the top of the waterfall so…yea…" Zelda trailed off as we looked up the frozen falls, wondering exactly how we were going to get up there.

"It looks like Link could jump from those frozen parts of the fall up…" Midna trailed off. There was a good three minute silence before I decided to break it.

"I hate my life."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We managed to get up the frozen falls without any major incidents. I almost fell at least three times but I didn't so it was all good. We were in the Zora throne room (according to Zelda anyways) and I noticed three Twilight beasts skulking around. Zelda and I looked at each before running onto the frozen ice to meet the beasts as the pillars came out of the sky, blocking us in.

"Damn it's hard to fight on ice." Zelda curses as she slid out of a monsters attack. "And it's freaking cold in here and this outfit of yours isn't helping much either." She grumbled as she blocked another monster attack with her sword.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "Go take care of that one in the corner will you? I'll take care of these two." Zelda grumbled as she ice skated over to where the lone twilight monster was before finishing him off. I concentrated and made that circle around and I entrapped the other two and I made short work of them, cutting through them effortlessly. I watched the monster bits fly up into the sky and turn the portal blue before turning my attention back to Zelda.

"So where are the Zoras?" I asked her, looking around. I sure didn't see any. Zelda scratched her head.

"I don't know…they **should **be here…" She mused, looking extremely worried at this point.

"Um…you might want to look down." Midna's shocked voice made Zelda and I stare immediately at the floor. Using my wolf senses, I was able to see the multitude of Zoras entrapped in ice under my feet.

"Oh my goddess." She breathed as she hit the floor, her hands running across the ice. "Their frozen in there!"

"Couldn't you use your fire magic to get them out?" I asked, circling around worriedly. Zelda shook her head.

"My profanity isn't fire, and even if it was, I wouldn't have enough magic to melt all this. I would have to be the Sage of Fire to even stand a chance." She replied glumly, sinking to the floor.

"Is there a Sage of Fire? If so, why don't we go get him and get him to free the Zoras?" Midna said thoughtfully. Zelda however just shook her head.

"The sages are no longer part of the physical world. They reside in the spiritual. The only place you could contact them is in Arbiter's Ground. Anyways, the Sage of Fire is a Goron, he would have been troublesome to get up here…" She said before getting an odd look to her face and trailing off.

"You just thought of something." Midna commented. Zelda stood up suddenly.

"Yes! Remember that rock that almost tried to kill us back on Death Mountain? It was a part of a volcano! It still must be obnoxiously hot, we could use the portal to transport it over here, like we did with the bridge!" She said excitedly. Midna snapped her fingers.

"So in reality that rock that tried to kill was a blessing from the goddesses, not a futile attempt to kill you!" She said happily. Zelda and I looked at Midna and then each other. The goddesses have been hell bent on killing me, but Zelda too? Now that I think about it, why would they want to kill us, I mean I we have the weird birthmarks called the Triforce (according to Zelda), and what from I was taught in the village is that the odd birthmark means the goddesses are smiling down on us and I mean we're trying to save Hyrule and all…so…

"Kidnapping time!" I blinked dumbly as the scruff of my neck was grabbed by Zelda and I felt my body start to break apart and I was transported to the goddesses know where. When I finally got my bearings I realized I was back on Death Mountain…and Zelda was yelling about sweet warmth as Midna was using her hair to grab the lava rock. It was a miracle really that no Gorons were around to witness this sight. If there were witnesses…there would be a lot of awkward explaining to do. And awkward explaining is worse than awkward silences. Trust me, I know.

We warped back to the frozen Zora Domain and Midna pretty much threw the lava rock at the ice, shattering it, making the water start to flow again and allowed the Zoras to escape. I looked around the room at all the Zoras as Zelda grinned happily.

"Ok the Zoras are free and the river flow is back to normal. We should go talk to the last spirit." Midna told us. Zelda put her hands behind her head.

"Sure, the sooner the better. After we get that last piece of the Fused Shadow, we'll be able to take down Zant right?" Zelda asked Midna. I cocked my head slightly? Zant? I shook my head afterwards. Whatever, who cares. We started to walk away when a voice stopped us.

"Wait!" I blinked and turned around and I saw Zelda's elf like ears, the trademark of the Hylians, twitch as she too turned around. I looked around and then I saw a Zoran woman appear hovering over the throne room. Zelda gasped and I looked over to her and watched her fall to the ground in shock.

"Rutela!" Zelda said softly in a pained voice. "Rutela…is that really you?" My ears and tails drooped. This was Rutela, Zelda's friend and mother of Prince Ralis? I didn't need my canine senses to tell me that this woman has left this world.

"Zelda, I almost didn't recognize you, you look like a farm hand boy." Rutela laughed, but it was a dead laugh. "And you're in such odd company…a wolf and a child of the Twilight. What have you gone through?" Zelda sniffled and wiped her hand across her eyes.

"Stupid, I'm the one that's supposed to ask you that. You're a ghost! What did they do to you!" Zelda asked as I whined and Midna had the decency to remain quiet. Rutela rubbed her head and laughed grimily.

"Ah…well when the dark ones invaded this domain…they sort of executed me in front of my people…as a warning." She revealed to us.

"WHAT!" All three of us yelled at the same time (mine sounded more like a bark seeing as only Zelda can understand me). As Midna took a leaf from Zelda's book and went off on a rant with a swear words intertwined in between every word, Zelda looked down glumly.

"I'm sorry Rutela, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't given up the castle…" She began before Rutela cut her off.

"Many more would have died. You saved a lot of bloodshed Zelda so don't fret over my death. Anyways, it seems you're in your own sinkhole too." Rutela told Zelda kindly. Zelda sighed before snapping her fingers.

"Ah, we saw your son while we were in Castle Town, tracking down one of this guy's childhood friends. He's at Telma's Bar, so he's in good hands. Want me to bring him back here as soon as we get the light to return to this area?" Zelda asked the Queen, jerking her thumb toward me. Rutela frowned.

"Ah…so I was right. Danger did follow him. Ah…could you take him to Kakariko instead?" Rutela asked. Zelda gave her a watery grin.

"Of course." She said, giving a slight sniffle. "Rutela I'll miss you." Rutela smiled slightly.

"I'll be always watching over you and Ralis. Mostly Ralis because he's my son, but don't worry, I'll look out for you, even in the next world. Anyways, you have a job ahead of you, don't you?" Rutela said kindly before giving one last smile before she disappeared. Just then I heard Rutela's voice in my head.

'I'm leaving her in your hands child.' I blinked, what was that? Zelda sniffled before standing up. She wiped away her tears and gave us a determined look, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Well, come on. We should get going. We need to go free this area from the Twilight!" Zelda sniffled as she marched forward. Midna floated over to me and looked at me.

"Doesn't she know it's ok to cry in front of us?" Midna asked. I shrugged before following the girl out on to the platform and watched the water roar down the falls.

"Zelda, it's ok to grieve you know." I told her kindly. "I'm here for you, Midna is here for you, I mean you have people to lean on, don't try to take this burden all by yourself." Zelda sighed and sat down, pulling her legs closer to her body as Midna floated towards us and landing on the other side of Zelda from where I was positioned.

"I'm just tired of it, that's all. People are getting hurt since I wasn't strong enough to fend off an invader. I wondered, if any of this would have happened if I had just fought Zant then and there. Now I'm traveling around the countryside dressed as a boy in order to stop something I should have stopped from the beginning. And I've been involving innocent people…you guys, Rutela…everyone is paying for my mistakes." Zelda sighed as she looked at the water basin covered in Twilight below.

"If you had put up a fight, you would have endangered a lot more lives. Anyways, there is no way you could have stood up to him…that's why I'm gathering the Fused Shadows. To stand a chance, even if it is a small one. Princess…Zelda…you're one of the many innocent bystanders, the one who should be feeling guilty is me." Midna said softly. Zelda looked at the imp in surprise.

"What do you mean you…" She began to ask trailing off, her eyes widening and her mouth fell open slightly before returning to normal again. "Midna…are you…?" She questioned slowly and Midna nodded her head glumly.

"Yea, I'm the rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm…I guess you could say I'm the Twilight Princess." She admitted. I blinked as I digested the information.

What now?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After we talked a bit about Midna's past, the basic information I could understand is that she was the ruler of the Twilight realm and was usurped by her advisor Zant, who has his own little demented God he follows and apparently got his powers from this God. The reason she was looking for me is because of some legend of her people about some Divine Beast or whatever. I really didn't understand any of it besides the two females I was traveling with are both princesses.

The Hero of Time didn't have to go through this, putting up with two people of royal blood mood swings. So he had one just stalk him from a far…that had to be way easier on the mind I think. And she was dressed up as a boy! Not that Zelda wasn't…but she was doing a bad job of convincing people she was actually one.

"Well then, now that we had that depressing little talk out of the way, we should be able to take the current down to the bottom. From there we should be able to get to the light spirit and do that stupid bug hunt and return the light to this area. Then we'll be able to go after the last Fused Shadow and beat the crap out of Zant." Midna said, cracking her knuckles as she stood up. I winced, girls shouldn't do that, let alone princesses.

"We should bring Ralis to Kakariko before we go after that last Fused Shadow." Zelda said as she too stood up. Midna nodded her head.

"Yea, good plan, and while were there, Link you can catch up with Illia ok?" Midna agreed before shooting me a suggestive wink. My fur bristled.

"It's nothing like that! She's my friend!" I growled as Zelda muttered an 'uh huh'. I scowled as best I could in wolf form. Women. "Anyways, let's go and get this over with." I said as I looked over the falls wearily. All of a sudden I saw Zelda jump with a happy yell and began to swim away. Midna and I looked at each other and then to Zelda's retreating form before realizing that Zelda was out of sight.

"Holy crap!" Midna yelled suddenly. "Come on Link, let's go after her!" And with that she jumped on my back. I backed up a bit and I jumped off the top of the cliff and into the water.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Link?" I groaned and rolled over to my side.

"Please don't tell me you let another goat out of the pasture again Fado." I grumbled. For a rancher, that man pretty much sucked at it. If he indeed let out a goat, that would be the 10th one this week. And even though I work part time at the ranch, it seems I'm there a lot more then I should be, keeping all the goats in line since Fado didn't seem to be able to.

"Link, you're in the middle of Lake Hylia. Wake up." My eyes shot open. Say what!

"Eh!" I yelped, standing up quickly, and I realized I was a wolf. That's when the events of the past few days (or week) came back into mind. I looked over to see Zelda and Midna staring at me, both of them looking like they're holding back laughter. I narrowed my eyes and shook my body, spraying them water. That caused a five minute fight making all of us even more drenched in water then I thought possible.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let's go meet this last spirit so we can get this out of the way. We seemed to have been lucky and washed up on its doorstep." Midna panted. Zelda tried wringing out my clothes.

"It seems this one has an ego, I mean it has its own shrine where the other ones were just random springs." Zelda commented before grumbling in a dark undertone about wishing she had brought an extra set of clothes.

"Well this whole place is water where the other places weren't…" I trailed off looking at the huge temple thing. Zelda did have a point…this spirit did look like it had a huge ego.

"Well, one way to find out!" Midna cried, pumping her fist. "Let's go!" And with that she floated excitedly into the spirit's domain, with Zelda closely following her. I sighed and followed them in. There was an overlook piece of earth that was hanging over the spring, on which Zelda and Midna were looking around curiously. I padded up to them and looked down, where was the spirit?

"Hello young ones, I am Lanayru, the spirit of this province." The spring talked to us. "You are here to bring back light to this area?" Zelda nodded her head.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"I'm assuming you know what to do?" There was a silence, and each of us was giving the spring 'did you seriously just ask that question' look. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that the Vessel of Light appeared in Zelda's hands. "Be careful ok?" Midna waved her hand dismissively.

"How hard can it be?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thinking back to Midna's question, I think she's the reason we're in the mess we are in right now. I mean at first it wasn't so bad, we encountered our first little bug outside of the spring. We then ran around the lake (I found another Howling Stone) before using the newest member of Midna's posse to fly up stream and gather the bugs up there. Then we had to swim to Castle Town because apparently that's part of Lanayru province. It was then Zelda realized that a bug who wasn't on the map before had just appeared back at the lake.

Which leads us to where we are now. Facing off this huge ass shadow bug. And when I say huge ass, I mean huge ass.

"I hate you so much right now." Zelda told Midna. Apparently she too remembered Midna's words back at the Lanayru's hidey hole.

"You can't blame me for this!" Midna shot back, eyeing the monster warily.

"Watch me." Zelda shot back. Just then the bug came flying at us and Zelda dropped to the ground (or crate thing, I'm not quite sure what it is we're standing on) and pressed her body close to it as possible making the bug fly right over her and barely miss her. I however had to jump out of the way.

"Tch. This isn't going to be easy." Zelda grumbled as she stood up warily as the bug circled around. "We're going to need it to get into our reach so we can damage it."

"I can try to jump it the minute it tries to hover. When I knock it to the ground, you can get it then." I suggested. Zelda nodded her head.

"Alright, let's try that. Be careful." She said as she unsheathed her sword and we watched as the bug flew around at us again. We dodged as it flew at us again and it stopped and turned around, hovering for a slight second. The hesitation was all I needed and I launched myself up there and attacked it the same way I did the Ragneel. As it fell to the ground, Zelda jumped and thrust her sword down into its stomach before quickly pulling it out and doing a spin attack, hitting all the bugs legs and making the bug pull in its legs before shaking Zelda off.

I watched as it went into the water and sparks started to fly, like its little counterparts it seemed to electrify itself too…speaking of electrifying, doesn't water conduct electricity, why isn't that bug getting zapped…

"Link pay attention!" Zelda yelled as she grabbed my collar and pulled me back as the bug charged us. I grunted as the bug turned around and went for us again, jumping to the side. The shadow bug then flew out of the water and flew around and used its aerial attack again. We once again dodged and the minute the bug hesitated I jumped it again and we repeated the process a couple of more times until it fell into the water, it's legs sticking out.

"Zelda, let's finish this thing off!" I yelled, bounding up next to her. "Jump on my back!" Zelda, without a second thought, did as she was told. The minute she was on, I jumped on the bug's stomach and concentrated, making the circle appear around me and I targeted all the bugs legs at once. I launched myself forward and the bug was hit not only with my attack, but with Zelda's as well. I jumped off and the bug flew into the air before disappearing, leaving only a Tear Drop of Light behind and there was a blinding flash and when I could see again I was a human at Lanayru's den.

I just thought of something, how come we always magically return to the spring after we collect the Tear Drops of Light? It makes no sense! Then from the depths of the spring, a golden snake appeared…Lanayru.

"You did good young ones. The light is back in this area." Lanayru congratulated us. "But what you are looking for is dangerous." Zelda and I looked at Midna, who simply shrugged. She had no idea what the spring spirit was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked the giant snake slowly. The snake sighed.

"Where to begin…" It mused (I was unsure if it was a he or she, you never do know with spirits) before sighing softly. "I suppose the beginning is the best place." And then the world went dark.

* * *

Ruki: Isn't a Ragneel something from Lord of the Rings?

Ruki44: I dunno, possibly.

Tetra: It looks like something that could be out of Lord of the Rings...if you look real hard...

Rukia: Lord of the Rings? What's that?

Hinata: It's a popular series of books. I guess it's something like the Legend of Zelda, I mean with the fantasy.

Ruki: You do know, any rabid Tokien fans who think Lord of the Rings is better then Zelda might kill you for the comparision.

Tetra: Doubt it, I mean The Legend of Zelda series is one of the most well known and popular video game series there is.

Ruki44: Ah speaking of which, for those who don't know, The Hero of Time, the independent Legend of Zelda movie by BMB (I believe that's who produced it anyways) was shown in Atlanta, Georgia on June 7th. For those lucky bastards who got to go see it, I hate you all. I had school, and even if I didn't, I guess I'll tell you people right now I don't live in Georgia. Hopefully it will become a DVD so I can buy it and watch it every day until the point i can quote every single line.

Rukia: Scary thing is, I can see you doing that.

Ruki: Yea...

Ruki44: On a different note, Rutela and Zelda's meeting was hard to write for me. They were friends and it was hard for me to potray the grief Zelda must have felt. Once I finish this, I'll probably go back and rework it along with changing that first spirit from a monkey to a goat. Also, I jumped the gun and made Midna tell Zelda and Link now because to help aleviate some of the surivor's guilt Zelda was feeling. Anyways in the next chapter, I'll cover the rest of the stuff before the Water temple, which would be the infamous canon ride, the Hero of Time back slice skill, possibly helping Iza with her ride, along with meeting of Agitha (possibily), the overpriced shop (possibly), meeting with Illia and Ralis and bringing them back to Kakariko, the battle on the bridge and the escort with keeping monsters at bay, meeting Rutela for the final time, getting the zora armor and buying the water bombs. So you'll have a lot to look foward to for the next chapter. So anyways, leave a review!


End file.
